Flood
by sulpicia29
Summary: One can find so many pains when the rain is falling. Until the clouds break. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've written this over the past week or so, and the idea first came to me when I heard about what was going on in Brisbane, and other places across the globe; Colombia, the Dominican Republic... These natural disasters shouldn't be taken lightly. My material doesn't intend to invest in the pain of others, only to provoke a response from my readers and give them cause to think. Plus it may contain a little something called Liley. If you're all lucky :)  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or the lyrics which feature at the beginning of each chapter, sung by Cheryl Cole. Not the best single ever but the words will do.  
_

x

**Flood**

_But you can't hold onto water,  
It fills you up, but never stays.  
It's only good to wash away, today…_

It was the muffled thrumming on the corrugated roof of the warehouse that first accelerated the ticking of her heart. The building's metal walls were protective, yet the vast space between the floor and the high ceiling only helped to raise the noise stirring the adrenaline in her blood. However, it was with steady hands that she moved the zipper of her fluorescent jacket upwards, to beneath her chin and shielding her throat.

She was surrounded by fast-moving bodies, mostly men, who were each pulling on their own high-visibility clothing and double checking their equipment. One other woman stood nearby, talking through their plans with the commander of the flight station, but she did not tune her ears in to listen to their conversation. Instead she adjusted the straps of the helmet she had now lifted from where it had been resting on the floor at her feet. She tugged the bands until the fastening was nestled in its familiar place, marked by the groove worn into the coarse material. When she was satisfied that all was well, she pulled the helmet on and clicked the buckle beneath her chin; now she was ready.

"Truscott." It was the woman who had been talking with the station's leader, and she happened to be the pilot of the helicopter Lilly would be boarding that night. "It's time to fly." The woman offered her a smile, which sparked brightly against her tanned skin and Lilly felt her own lips curve upwards in response.

"Let's go then."

The woman laughed and shook Lilly's hand, holding her tightly in her grip, "Are you sure you're ready?"

Lilly swallowed, but she did not blink and continued to meet her gaze, "I am. You don't need to worry about me."

The pilot watched Lilly closely for a few seconds longer, scrutinising her expression as if searching for weakness in each miniature shift her facial muscles might make. Then she released Lilly's hand, "I know you're ready; I trained you through these procedures myself."

She laughed again whilst she turned aside and briskly led their way through the building. Lilly had to roll her eyes at the woman's humour at such a time, yet she quickly reassumed her serious façade. Tonight required concentration and quick-thinking.

As they marched past the stationary aeroplanes lodging in the hanger the rest of their team fell in behind them. Another young woman about Lilly's height clapped her on the shoulder, her helmet tucked underneath her arm whilst her hair fell in brown waves about her shoulders. "How's it going, Truscott?"

"Hello Joannie. I'm fine thank you."

"First night mission, huh?"

"Yeah." Lilly muttered through slightly gritted teeth; she didn't know what it was but there was always a minor degree of competition between herself and Joannie Palumbo, who had been flying with her for the past few months and had been ever present through her training.

"You'll be fine. Hey, you're on my team and we always win." Joannie laughed, yet when Lilly met her eyes she saw the glint of resolve within them, and her heart jolted at the feel of solidarity she always got when it came to jobs like this.

"Where's the medic?"

Lilly glanced behind as she followed the pilot in a quick scan of the area for their onboard medical assistant. She appeared from a group of others, holding a kitbag and wearing a nervous expression. "I'm here." She said quietly and she moved to walk beside Lilly.

"Hey Sarah."

Sarah smiled shyly and nodded a greeting at Joannie whose sharp eyes were sweeping over her critically, getting a measure of the other girl's ability before they started their tasks that evening. No matter how many times they had flown together, Sarah never failed to quail beneath Joannie's scrutiny, yet she always managed to set her jaw and she worked confidently within their team; apparently with a point to prove. That's why Joannie did it – she had told Lilly herself in passing.

The doors of the hanger were already open, as they had been all night, to admit the passing of the various groups involved in this rescue. Rain was lashing the sides of the building and as they crossed the threshold, Lilly felt the sting of it against her bare cheeks and pummelling the protective layers of her jacket.

"It's going to be a rough night!" Pilot Sanchez called to them above the rain and Lilly could only bow her head, watching her booted feet splash through the slopping puddles whilst they moved to their helicopter.

Joannie slid the side door open and the three younger rescuers climbed into the back, finding their positions and waiting for Sanchez to start the engines which set the chopper blades moving. Lilly tilted her head back and closed her eyes momentarily as she listened to the vehicle come to life. The body of the machine was vibrating slightly but she found the sensation comforting and it helped settle her mind before rescue missions. She thought about the helicopter itself – painted a bright yellow for visibility's sake, yet the colour was also a signifier of coming hope and Lilly always looked to it with a sense of trust. She had flown in this particular chopper on no less than fifty excursions and each time brought with it a fresh life experience, along with different dangers, but never before at night. Lilly was new to this job and that never phased her. She considered herself an equal to every other rescuer out there, and they in turn regarded her highly as a member of the overall team.

"This isn't the time for snoozing, Lilly." Joannie joked and Lilly opened her eyes quickly to catch the gleam of Joannie's teeth through the darkness of the hold.

"Trust me, I'm not sleeping."

"You'll want to after this night is over." Joannie replied dryly and Sarah cleared her throat from somewhere nearby as she adjusted her safety belt.

They were all tuned into the helicopter's radio system through a headset built into their helmets and soon Sanchez's voice was reaching them to check their positions for starting. Confirmation was given and Lilly prepared herself for the slight lurch as the helicopter left the safety of the ground and launched them into the night sky.

Visibility was poor through the small windows of the craft and Lilly turned aside to content herself to going over their plans with the other women. They were the only all-female team from their station, yet that fact did little to stop them on their missions since they were just as capable as the men in airborne rescue. As they talked, the miles of land beneath them were swallowed up in minutes and after half an hour they were soon passing over the flooded land of which they could see nothing, due to the blackness of the night.

"We'll be flying over the town in approximately five minutes, so keep your eyes peeled." Sanchez instructed them through the radio and Lilly swivelled in her seat to fix her eyes on the window, and make her watch.

Further observations were made between them and their commanding station was also on top of keeping a flow of updated information. Lilly's team were on a surveillance duty, to check for people stranded in a town that was nearly ruined by heavy rains and a swollen river which had burst in the early hours of the morning. Previous sweeps had been made during the day, but the worse areas had already been evacuated. This night patrol was to keep an eye out for the unfortunates who had not escaped, or those who the water had reached when they had assumed that they were safe. As long as it kept raining, the danger would get worse.

The helicopter's search lights flickered as they flew over the suburbs of the small town they had been assigned, and Lilly had to admit she was shocked at the gurgling mess that passed below them. Cars were stranded on the streets where they had stopped, or where they had been abandoned by their owners. Murky water swirled about everything that was left standing in a strong current that massed around the buildings, sucking at the foundations of this society which had fallen apart in the space of a few hours.

All was quiet in the aircraft, apart from the background stream of information from their control centre, and all the attention of Lilly's team was concentrated on the spaces below them. When they flew further into the town, the water levels grew higher up the sides of the buildings and Lilly chewed her bottom lip, amazed that no one could have predicted this.

"You see those bus stops down there?" Sanchez's voice was back on their internal radio once more, "I saw images on the news earlier and people were actually standing on the railings, clinging to the shelter to stop themselves from being swept away in the water."

"There was a man holding onto a tree in the middle of a footpath," Joannie was speaking now, "and he was so lucky he survived. He was rescued by Lawson and his team in a dingy this afternoon."

Lilly shook her head, her insides stirring with the fear these people must have felt about being taken, swallowed, by this cold mass of unstoppable water. People had died, and so many were missing, yet situations like these were in her job description and she had to concentrate. Lilly blinked and turned her eyes to the black windows of deserted houses. They were flying lower here, to see if they could find any life within the sodden buildings, the footings of which were being gnawed at by the relentless flood. Everywhere was empty though, or so it would seem.

"What was that?" Sarah's soft voice broke through Lilly's thoughts as it passed in a slightly crackled form over their radio.

"What do you see?" Joannie asked, peering in the direction of Sarah's window.

"Something over there." Sarah rested her finger against the glass, her nose almost touching it whilst she squinted through her glasses. "Yes, I see something. Maria," Sarah's tone became more urgent when she called their pilot, "I think someone's trying to signal us from their house. Turn the helicopter starboard…"

Maria acted instantly on Sarah's command, inching the chopper slowly about to the right until they all caught a glimpse of what the woman's quick eyes had seen. "It's definitely a signal." Joannie confirmed and she clicked off her belt as she rose from her chair. "Sanchez, someone's gotta get down there."

"I'll do it." Lilly announced calmly and she joined Joannie in getting to her feet.

Joannie met her eyes for a swift second and held her in her gaze, quickly sizing her up, but soon she nodded briskly and moved to the winch. "You've got this one."

Sarah was up also, flitting by the window and glancing down at the scene. She was on board for medical attendance and did not get involved with the physical side of the rescue. Lilly held her arms out for the harness that Joannie was bringing over to her, attached to the end of a long cable which would lower her from the helicopter.

"How're you feeling?" Joannie asked Lilly quietly, aware that everyone could hear their conversation anyway as the noise of the engines were too loud for normal voices and speech was therefore always transmitted through radio. Still, Joannie's tone was thoughtful and Lilly appreciated it because she was nervous.

"I'm okay. I just want to get down there."

Joannie nodded whilst her fingers moved deftly over the fastenings of the harness, securing Lilly with practiced ease, and then double checking her work. "Well, you're good to go." Joannie announced as she took a step away and stood by the controls for the door. "Sarah, sit back down and fasten yourself in." Joannie instructed before securing herself in place with a safety lead of her own. "Truscott?"

Lilly nodded and gave Joannie the thumbs up. Maria Sanchez was guiding the helicopter until it was almost directly above the house, a small building in a street of identical homes. It was only two stories tall but a long way down and the wind from the chopper was already thrashing the tops of nearby trees. The door on the side of the craft slid open and Lilly could feel the bluster of the air movement against her face. It had not stopped raining but thankfully the water wasn't entering their vehicle.

Joannie moved to Lilly's side and began to help her step over the edge of the cabin. That was one of the most frightening parts of any mission, and Lilly gritted her teeth as she let herself out into the thin air, carefully guiding herself down until she was dangling by a single safety line. "I'm fine." Lilly said over the radio, "Lower me down."

Joannie returned to control the winch and soon Lilly was descending towards the swell of the brown tide, which continued to churn through the empty street, swirling around trees and cars. The depths of the flood water were full of debris that would knock people under if the current failed to do that for itself, whilst the rain was relentless and soon it was seeping down Lilly's neck and into her warm clothing. Lilly shivered slightly, but her eyes were focused on the place she was aiming for. Then she saw the movement again – it was a white pillowcase being flashed out of the window by some poor desperate person, or people. The rain was hindering the efforts by wetting the material and making it heavier, less obvious, yet that didn't matter because the team had seen and Lilly was on her way.

She had only yards to go, then feet, and then, with a swing on her rope and a stretch of her legs, Lilly met the windowsill and someone standing inside gave a small scream. Lilly carefully reached out until she was holding onto the frame and pulled herself inside. The room she had landed in was black since the power supply had been cut out hours ago, yet the light on top of her helmet gave her some visibility as it passed over objects in the room until it landed on the person who had signalled them.

"Hi." Lilly said, "I'm here to get you out."

The woman had put her hands up in front of her face to shield her eyes which had been adjusted to the dark. After a moment, she brought her trembling hands down and squinted against the yellow burn to gaze upon Lilly. A pair of deep, blue eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times before she could draw in a shaky breath, "Thank God you've come. I thought I would be lost…" The woman smiled and then laughed weakly, her hands flying to her mouth nervously to control her loose emotions.

Lilly was lost herself when the woman gave in to laughter and she had to catch her breath. She had never rescued anyone like _this_ before. Old women, screaming babies, yes, pregnant mothers and wriggling children… She thought she had seen it all and dealt with most things including a man in a wheelchair. Yet this was completely surreal and Lilly almost forgot all of her training.

"You're not lost anymore. I've found you." Lilly replied and offered her a smile.

The other woman stepped nearer, "Will you take me out of here?"

Lilly nodded and quickly scanned the room, "How long have you been trapped in here for?"

"All afternoon and all night." The woman answered at once. "I accidentally left my cellphone in my car and then the power was cut off. I worked late last night and chose the wrong day to nap, but I thought this district would be okay. It's on higher grounds, away from the river, and the weather station said it would be off limits to the flood…"

"It's alright." Lilly soothed, sensing the panic beginning to rise once more in the other woman as realisation of what had happened set in. "What do you do for a living?" She asked, changing the subject swiftly.

Then the woman smiled shyly as she met Lilly's eyes, "I sing."

"So you work a lot of random shifts, like me." Lilly nodded. "Stressful?"

Then the woman laughed, "You can hardly make a comparison between our careers. But, I do love my job."

"So do I." Lilly replied sincerely, "Now come on, less talking and I can do it properly. Grab something warm and waterproof to wear and I'll hoist you out of here."

The woman nodded and strode to her closet on the other side of the room. She was wearing a comfortable-looking tracksuit and light sweater, but she would need more to face the gale beyond the window. Lilly left the woman to find some suitable layers whilst she temporarily unclipped the karabiner from her harness and let the slackened rope rest upon the bedroom floor. Curious about the depth of the water and the possible damage done to the houses on this street, Lilly wandered to the hallway beyond the bedroom. She found a balcony which opened over the reception room and when Lilly looked down she had to gasp at the slow moving pool of dark water, gradually rising and lapping at each individual stair.

"It's bad isn't it?" The other woman had come to Lilly's side to stand near her whilst they surveyed the scene below, "This is my home." Her voice quailed and Lilly sensed it was time to go.

"It'll be okay, you're safe now." Lilly said and offered the woman a reassuring smile, which the brunette did not return. Her eyes remained deep and sorrowful; as full of emotion as the flood water was full of danger.

"What's your name?" She asked then, her eyes taking Lilly's up in her own once more and her rescuer smiled before offering her hand to be shaken.

"I'm Lilly. Lilly Truscott."

"Lilly…" The woman repeated her name slowly, "Hi Lilly. I'm Miley."

"Miley." Lilly exhaled softly, and then remembered herself. "Come on, we need to go."

Still holding onto Miley's hand, Lilly turned her about and tugged her back through the bedroom to the window. She released the other woman for a moment to lean out and wave in a signal that they were ready to return to the helicopter. Joannie flashed a light in acknowledgement and Lilly reattached herself to the long cable. She then loosened the spare harness which was always latched to her own and readied the link that would hold the other woman to her.

"I need you to put this on." Lilly directed, now assuming a more formal tone as her training finally set in. However, it was a struggle to maintain the professional façade when the fragrance of her victim's perfume was tickling her nose. She helped Miley pull the straps over her shoulders and, when the other woman's hands were shaking too much, she clasped the fastenings together tightly at her chest, waist and hips.

"Sorry, I'm useless." Miley murmured and Lilly shook her head, biting her lip a little as she concentrated on ensuring that Miley was secure.

"There, we're just about good to go." Lilly said and had to move away whilst she gathered together the metal clasps and leads which would tie them closely together. She was trembling and she could feel the twitch of her pulse in her throat. It was shameful, after her long period of training, to be losing face just because the other woman was attractive and was watching her with such intense, blue eyes.

"Right, I need you to take a step or two nearer so I can properly attach us together." Lilly instructed, clearing her throat when Miley instantly moved forward, apparently seeking the protection that their closeness would provide her. Lilly inhaled deeply and was relieved to see that her hands had stopped shaking and she was able to bind the other woman against her. "Shuffle with me to the window." Lilly said and indicated what she meant by resting her hands on Miley's shoulders until they were leaning against the inner windowsill. "Now, this might be a bit uncomfortable at first." Lilly warned and then she reached up to adjust the microphone of her helmet's radio, "We're ready." Lilly stated and Joannie acknowledged her signal.

The cable became taught and Lilly wrapped her arm around Miley, no longer caring for professionalism because the young woman was shaking so much. "Easy there, we'll be out in a few seconds." Lilly breathed closely to Miley's ear and with her spare arm she braced herself against the wall when the cable tugged. "Step up onto the windowsill with me," Lilly advised, "the tension in the line will help us. And mind your head against the frame."

Miley nodded tersely and Lilly's strong arm helped her to climb up. "Is this a bad time to mention that I'm terrified of heights?" Miley asked weakly and Lilly shook her head.

"Just close your eyes." Lilly glanced towards the helicopter and then she waved her indication that they were ready. "Hold on."

Their line tightened and they were lifted from the window, swinging out into space and Miley pressed her face into Lilly's shoulder where she released a sob of fear. "It's okay." Lilly soothed and she did not relent in her grip on the other woman. When her eyes turned skywards they were only stung with rain, so Lilly concentrated instead on the scene around them and upon the tight brown curls atop Miley's head, which were quickly becoming slick with rainwater.

"What's happening?" Miley asked against Lilly's jacket and Lilly turned her mouth close to Miley's ear.

"The helicopter's gaining altitude and we're slowly being hoisted up towards the cabin. Give it a minute and we'll be inside.

"How does it look?" Miley asked then, her voice struggling against the wind and her face lifting away from Lilly's shoulder so that the other woman could hear her better. Her eyes were still squeezed shut.

"It's like a town's been planted in a lake." Lilly replied honestly and Miley's eyes opened, blinking quickly against the rain.

She turned so that she could look down at the scene and Lilly heard her gasp. "I've never seen anything like it." Miley said and her eyes were blazing with fear.

Lilly met her gaze with as much strength, aware of an electric current which flowed between both pairs of ice blue irises. In the space of those few moments of solidarity they shared a connection far stronger than the bonds which laced their bodies together. They were one couple of many who had been drawn out of flooding waters on the end of a life line, yet had forged a relationship of trust which, transient though it was, was very special. Lilly knew she would remember this particular rescue for as long as she lived.

Neither woman spoke as they were hoisted gradually nearer the helicopter and when they approached the brink Lilly advised Miley to brace herself. Joannie's capable hands helped them aboard, however, and Sarah was quick to find a place at Miley's side, to question her for symptoms of shock or physical injury. Lilly remained watchful as Sarah helped Miley to a seat and ensured that she was strapped in properly before handing her a blanket and offering to sit beside her.

Miley's burning eyes found Lilly's quickly though and Lilly read in the movement of Miley's lips her declination of Sarah's suggestion. She found her own feet carrying her towards Miley and Sarah easily stepped aside, presenting Lilly a kind smile before she returned to her original place. Lilly sat down instead and helped Miley with a headset.

"How are you doing?" Lilly asked, longing to reach out and take the other woman's hand, but restraining herself in front of her colleagues.

Miley was shivering, "I'm okay." She replied, but her eyes remained wide and scared so Lilly shook her head.

"I think the shock is beginning to set in." Lilly said calmly and began to adjust the blanket around Miley. "Here, you need to keep warm." Miley nodded slowly, her eyes clinging onto Lilly as if she was the only other person there and Lilly found her heart rate quicken. She had never met another woman, or rescued someone, who held an aura of such intensity before. It all streamed from her deep eyes and in the curl of her lips.

Lilly glanced away, and noticed Joannie watching her from a position near a window. The smirk slid from Joannie's expression almost as soon as Lilly's eyes had fallen upon her, and a blush instantly bloomed across Lilly's cheeks. She wouldn't get away with this as straightforwardly as she had hoped.

The chopper made a few more sweeps over the town, but the radio indicated that no others had called for help, and that a street party was sweeping over the tides in the form of speedboats, lent by the coastguard. Sarah would occasionally come to Miley's side and eventually she announced the need to get Miley to a hospital for shock treatment and to give her a bed for the night, because the woman was growing tired.

They landed at the air-base a little less than an hour later and it was in Miley's slow footsteps and tense frame that Lilly knew the woman was stretched to her limits. Lilly wrapped a protective arm around Miley's waist as they stepped out of the helicopter together and Lilly walked Miley to an ambulance that had been called to the site. The medics were quick to welcome Miley on board and the brunette turned to meet Lilly's eyes again.

Lilly stepped forward, her voice catching in her throat because she knew that professionally she had to remain distant, but some chances only came once in a lifetime. "I'll come and visit you when my shift ends." She promised.

Miley smiled, very weakly as she slouched on the bench in the back of the ambulance, "My name's Miley Stewart." She said softly, "Just so you know. So you know who to ask for."

Lilly smiled, "Thank you."

Then Miley shook her head, her tired eyes gleaming through the darkness of the night, "No, thank you."

The driver closed the door carefully and offered Lilly a friendly smile, which she gladly returned and stood to watch the vehicle pull away. She only had a moment to reflect, however, because her shift was half-way through and she had hours of work and possible rescue to accomplish before she would even have the chance to track down her beautiful victim.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Part 2._

x

**Flood**

_Turn the lights out__ in the lighthouse,  
I saw you coming.  
Felt the shipwreck, saw the wreckage…_

Splattering against the window panes and drumming on the roof. It fell into the guttering lining the edge of her house, and it cascaded down the pipes into the recently non-functioning drains of the streets in the town. The roads no longer existed; they had become riotous rivers that crushed the sides of the buildings, gradually licking away the resistance of all that the flood could surround. The destruction had started with raindrops and it had ended in the overflow of the actual river; the one that used to have the limits of a bed and banks to keep it in check. Now nature had overcome its boundaries and this small patch of culture, this town among others in the area, was under threat.

Trees had been uprooted and cars were pulled off the tarmac, swept along with the rest of the debris. People had drowned. Death lurked in the water and in the places where it would stop, where it might be staunched, there would be cruel findings amongst the sludge. There was no power; electricity had been shut off and the homes of those who had acted too late were evacuated. Yet still some had remained – many had worked in the army or emergency services and they were helping people who needed it. Families that lived on higher ground were sharing their good fortune with those who had lucked out.

One woman, however, had slept through it and she finally awoke when the rushing of the water that was steadily rising in her house became too much to ignore.

Miley Stewart's eyelids quivered as her eyes came to life in the dark space beneath them. She was temporarily blessed with those few sacred seconds on waking when the terrors of reality cannot be touched, because sleep remains and keeps with it a serene feeling of peace. Yet through the dark she could hear the water, the ceaseless force which had become the bane of her existence.

Her eyes fluttered open and she frowned at the familiar noise. The previous night it had cut short her performance in a nearby venue because officials had feared the rising water levels of the river, which was already throbbing against the shores. She had only rolled her eyes in a diva-like attitude when she was ushered to one side, apologised to and escorted from the premises. Miley had no mind for her bed when her veins were pumping with the adrenaline of a performance, so she had found a good time in a bar and returned home to a further episode of insomnia. When the stores had opened that morning she had gone, first thing, and bought her weekly shopping. She had tidied the house and managed to eat something. Secretly Miley was restless and brewing with a quiet anger. When her cellphone had rung she had screamed in exasperation at the caller identification, before locking it in her car where she could not be tempted to return the call and vent.

It was a couple of hours later that sleep finally came to her, and it had been sweet because her body sickened for it. She dreamt of nothing and she had barely stirred in her bed, save for the few twitches of her relaxing muscles.

"I hate the rain." Miley drawled, her voice thick and tired still. Her eyes were heavy and she could have sunk back into lethargy, yet she didn't because there was a gurgling noise in her house that put her on edge at once.

She sat up, her fingertips pressing into the contours of her face and bringing her back to complete wakefulness. Her blue eyes grew wider as she slipped from her bed, the room drenched in the blackness of night and she made her way to her door where she flicked the light-switch. Nothing happened and Miley re-set the catch before trying again. Then she walked to her bedside lamp and clicked the button that normally triggered it to life. It remained dull.

Miley shivered and reached beneath her bed where she found a small torch and switched it on. She trailed the thin beam of light about the room, but could see nothing out of the ordinary. Something was definitely wrong, though, she could feel her blood running cold with the instinct that danger was nearby and she was terribly alone.

Holding the light up higher, Miley walked to her door and set out onto the landing. It was then that the gurgling sound grew louder, and included a sucking, slapping, swirling cacophony of noises that brought a dead weight to her stomach. She glanced down and released a curse from between her lips; her entire ground floor was buried beneath a swamp of water and Miley groaned from the back of her throat at the sight. She turned to the stairs, leaning over them so that she could gage the depth – it was already at least two feet deep and probably rising.

Miley backed away at once, returning to her room where she ran to the window and pushed aside the curtains, throwing open the window and leaning out. The rain greeted her at once in aggravating flicks of wetness that painted her cheeks cold. Miley didn't care for the rain that was falling, but for the water that had gathered already and the panic rose in a muffled scream when she saw how deep the water rolling like a river down her street was.

Her car was missing.

The realisation hit her and Miley turned her head from side to side, scanning the dark road with eyes that were now fully adjusted to the lack of light yet still unable to see far enough. She had left her cellphone in her car and the power was out. There was no way she could leave her home because the current was strong and had pulled people under – that much she knew, because she had seen images of the flooding on the news before she slept. She stood no chance, especially at this hour, and she would have to wait until the morning.

_What if the house collapses?_

Her eyes widened as the fear rose higher and she called out into the night, sucking air deep into her lungs and releasing it in a yell that was barely heard above the tide of the water, or the clocking of the rain. The streets were empty of people, the windows were black and she was entirely alone.

x-x-x

It was one hour later and the water had now risen to the fourth step, which was about the height of her chest if she should brave moving to the ground floor of her house. Miley swallowed as she ventured carefully down the staircase, aware of creaks that had never groaned at each careful placement of her feet before. She clung to the balcony with whitened knuckles, but she couldn't see this. The dark was consuming and her torch light was dimming. Miley was running out of time.

She reached the point where the pool was lapping a couple of inches below the platform of the step she was on. Feeling foolish for hoping, Miley extended a naked foot into the water and gasped at the sensation against her bare skin. The water was icy cold and had a repulsive sliminess to it that immediately set Miley reeling backwards and returning hastily back up to her landing. Images of what had created the slime were spinning across her mind and she had to sit with her knees hugged into her chest whilst her heart rate slowed. All the grime of the previously clean-looking and well-maintained streets was seeping through each crack in the doorframe. Every small fissure in the brick work and the very keyholes which used to promise security were now giving way to this unstoppable force, and she would only be another victim to further pollute the water.

Miley retched and stumbled upwards, hurrying to her bathroom to find a towel to rub her foot clean. She did not even try the taps and soon she returned to her bedroom, to the best window where she could trail her eyes uselessly over the strange place her world had become.

It was then that her torch light changed from yellow, to orange and then died. She shook it feebly in her hand, but knew that it was to no avail and cast the thing across the room. Perhaps she really was doomed, and tears burned her eyes because she never had the chance to say goodbye. No one would know until her body was washed up in an estuary somewhere amongst countless others. She would be faceless by then – decayed and ugly, with only her dental records to provide the absolute proof that she had been Miley Stewart and she had loved life.

"Oh, God." Miley sobbed and her knees gave way, so that she fell beneath the window and lay there waiting for something to happen when she was so powerless.

x-x-x

The drumming of the rain was growing louder and Miley curled up tighter in her ball on the floor, her eyes closed shut tight against the inevitability. "Am I about to die?" She whispered to herself. Time had passed and she had no idea how long she had lain in the dark, drifting in and out of blackness, but never into light.

Yet when she opened her eyes the room was no longer pitch, it was filled with a greyness and there was something beyond the walls of her house which brought strength into her limbs. She managed to stand, though her whole body was shaking with shock and fear, and when she next looked to the window she saw something in the sky that brought her hope.

A whimper of excitement boiled behind her tightly closed lips and Miley turned to glance about her room and look for something to make a signal. Her torch was blank and of no more use but she needed something. She stepped to her bed and grasped a pillow, wrenching at its covering before casting the thing aside and pivoting back to the window. She threw the window open and heard even more for real the whirring blades of a helicopter.

"Oh, please, see me… Rescue me…" Miley panted as she began to flap the white pillowcase with all the desperate energy that the need for survival injects into the system at such a time.

Her arms grew weary as the material became heavier with the water soaked into and through the fibres of the cloth. Miley had to pull it back in to wring it out before trying again. Her hands were sore with the effort of quickly attempting to dry the pillowcase and she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as all of her hope went into her arms, her hands, her grasping fingertips and the white fabric itself.

She had to pull back inside when her shoulders demanded a reprieve and she took a couple of steps away from the window, her head tilted at the ceiling in a silent prayer that someone would hear her. Sucking in a deep breath, Miley strode forward again, readying herself for another burst, when a pair of feet appeared on her windowsill and caught her by surprise.

Feet turned into legs and then a high-visibility jacket and a flashing light burning directly into her face became the brightest things she had seen in hours. She threw her hands up in front of her eyes, backing away as the figure climbed down onto the floor of her bedroom.

"Hi. I'm here to get you out…"

It was a female voice that spoke and it called out to her softly through the gloom. Miley lowered her hands and peered back at the person whose features she could not quite make out. She blinked again for her eyes were adjusting and soon she could see the other woman.

"Thank God you've come." Miley sighed and felt her body lose a little bit of its tension, "I thought I would be lost." Miley's cheeks stretched uncontrollably and she released a laugh, which sounded high and unnatural in the dark.

"You're not lost anymore. I've found you." The other woman replied and Miley heard the kindness in her voice, it compelled her to take a step nearer.

"Will you take me out of here?" She asked, sounding weak and knowing that she was. She had almost given up.

Miley gazed into the face of the person who had arrived in her bedroom, where she could see a pair of warm blue eyes regarding her closely. The woman was young, about her own age but she seemed strong and mature beyond her years, like she had really lived a life where she had seen things beyond Miley's own limitations. There was an open compassion that played across her features and in the softness of her cheeks; she looked as if she could smile easily, though at the moment Miley knew she was analysing her just as intently.

"How long have you been trapped in here for?" The woman asked, a standard question no doubt but Miley found herself answering it honestly. Her rescuer stood and allowed her to talk until her voice rose too high, and she lost her breath. Then the woman stepped in again, "It's alright." She spoke calmly and Miley found herself inhaling deeply as she tried to control her frantic heart. "What do you do for a living?" The woman asked and Miley was almost amazed at the question.

"I sing."

Her rescuer nodded, "So you work a lot of random shifts, like me."

Miley had to laugh; suddenly her own career seemed so pointless, trivial, in comparison. She did not have the bravery to dangle hundreds of feet up in the air from a moving helicopter, whilst searching out for survivors of catastrophes. When she was in her youth she had been Hannah Montana and thought herself invincible for a spell – how very wrong she was. However, she had always been kept safe in body until now, although her heart was regularly broken.

"Grab something warm and waterproof to wear and I'll hoist you out of here."

Miley moved to her closet at once and set about finding her most comfortable sweater, and a waterproof coat which she normally wouldn't be caught dead wearing in public. How futile this all seemed now. She did manage to gather up her few truly sacred belongings though; a bracelet her mother had given her and a picture of her family when they were once completely whole. She took this from its frame beside her bed and tucked it into a pocket.

Her rescuer was to be found on the hallway and gazing upon the rising water on the lower floor of Miley's house. "This is my home." Miley muttered.

The other woman turned and beneath the beam of her torch, Miley could see the sympathy behind her smile. "It'll be okay, you're safe now." This was not enough to reassure Miley, however. Her home here was lost – everything was ruined. Yet she was not alone, there were others who were worse affected and Miley at least had the financial backing behind her. She could buy many other houses whereas others would have to struggle to patch up what could be irrevocable damage. At least no one Miley knew had died.

"What's your name?" Miley asked then, when she turned back to meet her rescuer's eyes, hoping that she was not being too forward.

The woman only smiled and took Miley's hand into her own, "I'm Lilly. Lilly Truscott."

"Lilly…" Miley said the name for herself, liking the feel of it on her tongue. It did suit her, the name Lilly - standing before her with light eyes and a few strands of golden hair that had fallen outside the protective confines of her helmet.

"Come on, we need to go." Lilly Truscott led her back through the rooms Miley used to call her sanctuary from the busy streets, which had now turned into a trap. She watched as Lilly paused by the window and made a signal through the rain to her crew waiting for them some way up in the night sky. "I need you to put this on." Lilly was holding out a harness for her and Miley nodded dumbly, taking it into her hands and struggling with the catches. "Here, let me do it. These things can be tricky." Lilly said and she began to untangle the twisted straps.

Miley stood patiently and moved her limbs as Lilly instructed her too. She was aware that at such a time, when she had potentially lost every material belonging to her in this building, she should be feeling cold and numb, but she could not concentrate on that. Miley was so entirely aware of Lilly's capable hands fixing her into the harness and brushing over shoulders, ribs and stomach that she did have time to feel anything else but this strange, growing warmth.

It was as Lilly's hands rested on her slightly protruding hip bones for a moment that Miley had to bite her lip to conceal a gasp. "Sorry, I'm useless." Miley mumbled when Lilly paused to meet her eyes.

Lilly only shook her head and quickly double checked her measures before standing to one side and gathering together more equipment. "Right, I need you to take a step or two nearer so I can properly attach us together." She declared and Miley edged forward at once, eager to leave the building and keen to understand what she would feel if she was nearer her rescuer. Her heart rate increased instantly and she had to inhale deeply. A lot of thought was suddenly given in to how she was standing and whether she was being appropriate, but Lilly didn't seem phased and was only aware of linking them together.

They moved to the window, though it was slightly awkward because they were attached and Miley was careful not to step on the other woman's feet. Miley glanced through their exit and duly noted just how high the helicopter was above them. It was only one cable that was clipped to the front of Lilly's harness and dark water waited below.

Lilly was already speaking into her radio, "We're ready." She announced and Miley's body convulsed. Her stomach writhed and Miley felt bile in the back of her throat. Lilly was apparently very conscious of her fear and a warm arm was instantly reaching around Miley, holding onto her tightly, "It's okay. I've got you. Step up onto the windowsill with me."

Miley nodded nervously, though her legs felt heavier and, in comparison, her head was light, dizzy with trepidation. Lilly seemed to anticipate this, however, for she lifted Miley upwards when she climbed onto the ledge herself. Miley secretly marvelled at Lilly's strength and the sudden swell of courage that burned in her own stomach. Lilly would protect her because she had done this before.

"Is it a bad time to mention that I'm terrified of heights?" Miley asked but Lilly only shook her head.

"Just close your eyes." Then Lilly stepped out into space, taking Miley with her, and Miley yelped when her feet no longer had a solid platform beneath them. They swung out into the air and Miley instantly buried her face into Lilly's neck.

Miley did not see much of their ascent into the helicopter, and all that she could remember afterwards was glimpses of the devastation which she allowed herself to look upon. Another person had helped them inside and a door was slid shut behind them. It was warmer in here and Miley was glad that the rain had stopped pelting her cheeks. A woman with a soft voice knelt beside her and asked questions, which Miley didn't feel much like answering. She was exhausted and longed to black out, to stop feeling, because this was all too much. She was escorted to a seat by the medic, but she could not help looking around for her rescuer who was watching her with that same calm expression from a little way off.

Then Lilly was moving to sit beside her and adjusting a blanket carefully over her so that it was tucked beneath Miley's chin. Until that moment, Miley hadn't realised she was chilled through to the bone. Lilly's actions were slow but thoughtful, her eyes meeting Miley's again and she linked her up to a headset. "You need to keep warm." Lilly said and Miley nodded, not able to tear her eyes away. She could make out the definition of Lilly's face better in this light and Miley silently reflected that she had never met anyone who looked kinder or more honest. Her blood trilled in her system and her cheeks darkened; she truly was shattered, but she stayed awake and tucked up close to her rescuer, almost dreading landing for being torn away from Lilly.

Miley shook her head and she released a long sigh from the deepest point in her lungs. She was being weak, latching onto the first person who had been kind to her. Yet that was not it. Something had happened in the space of those minutes when they had been in the house – this woman had saved her life and she had to repay her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flood**

_That's when I saw your reflection in the sand,  
Wondering where you were washed up.  
Oh, I ran to the water…_

Lilly could see the airbase from where she sat, tilted forward on the edge of her seat with tight stomach muscles and eyes that were shadowed with exhaustion. Now that she was comfortable their shift was actually near the end, she turned to review her team, who were in a similar condition. Sarah was checking through her medical equipment, her lips moving as she talked herself through her inventory, whilst Joannie was leaning back in her seat and staring blankly at the inner roof of the craft. Anyone who didn't know her better would say she was spent, yet Lilly could see the tension that still remained in her body. When you worked in their career line, you never stopped.

Pilot Sanchez brought the helicopter down in its usual spot and seatbelts were clicked off as her crew disbanded and met her outside under the gradually slowing blades. She smiled wryly at them before leading the way back to the main warehouse. Another team was just heading out and hi-fives were planted on their palms as they made the switch. It would be a long morning for this crew, but Lilly had just done the longest night so she gave them little thought when she removed her helmet and relished in the fresh air on her cheeks. It had finally stopped raining and this was one positive that she would gladly hold on to.

The shift finished in a similar pattern of a de-briefing meeting and a consultation of the rota. Maria Sanchez congratulated them on their mission which, albeit only consisted of one actual rescue, was a success. Their thorough sweep of the area and answering of false alarms as well as providing brief medical service had been recognised as an example of a good run, and she had few criticisms to make on the procedures.

Lilly was happy when they disbanded and she could finally remove her bulky jacket to benefit from one of the hot showers. She was just towelling off her hair when Joannie joined her in the changing room and dressed quietly beside her. Lilly enjoyed the companionable silence between them and the tuneless hum which was coming from Joannie while she combed through her wet hair.

"So, how'd you enjoy your first night mission?" Joannie asked conversationally, yet Lilly heard the hidden smirk in her tone.

"It was fine. I thought it went really well." Lilly replied neutrally, dreading what was to come. Joannie would always find something.

"You did a great rescue with that Millie."

"Her name's Miley." Lilly corrected Joannie, who turned aside to hide her smile.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you got her out to safety and did a very good job in keeping her calm."

Lilly scoffed, "Well that's just my cool composure for you. It seems to wear off on people."

"Hmm." Lilly rolled her eyes, trying to ignore Joannie and contented herself with folding up her work clothes. "You spent quite a while in that house together."

Lilly's jaw clenched, "Erm, I don't think we did."

"It was at least ten minutes."

"Was it?" Lilly sighed, keeping herself collected with Joannie being at her most aggravating was a difficult task at five in the morning after a long shift involving both physical and mental exertion. "I don't tend to time how long it takes me to complete a task. I focus more on the quality of my rescue, and whether I'm doing the right thing."

"Jees, lighten up Lilly." Joannie said as she fastened her jeans, "It's not a crime to like someone."

Lilly blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah and _de-Nile _is a river in Egypt." Joannie said and then laughed, "You know you can't get much past me."

Lilly scowled and picked up her towel, "Whatever."

Joannie's laughter followed her out the changing room and Lilly quickened her pace when she heard the other woman jogging along the hallway behind her. Joannie caught up and swivelled around to walk backwards in front of Lilly, her kitbag bouncing on her shoulder and her eyes alive with glee. "So, are you going to ask her out?"

"_What?_" Lilly hissed.

"When you go to the hospital later." Joannie explained, "We both know that's where you're going." Lilly didn't reply and Joannie hopped from foot to foot, "I _knew_ it!"

"I don't understand where you get all this energy from, Joannie." Lilly said dryly, yet her comment went unnoticed.

"Come on Lilly, she's attractive – well, if you like girls, which I know you do. You've saved her life, for which she will be eternally grateful so you just need to go in there and be charming and you'll have her in the bag."

Lilly stopped and watched as her friend paused to stand lightly bouncing on her heels. "Joannie, please don't do this."

"What?"

"Try to set me up for a fall." Lilly said calmly, "Do you know the fraction of women that are actually gay?"

"Oh, why do you always have to put labels on things?" Joannie whined, "It's not as straightforward as that. You know it works more on percentages." Her eyes were glinting, "For example, I'm eighty-five percent into men but I've fooled around in my time, and who's to say it's not going to happen again?" Joannie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively yet when Lilly failed to be amused she only sighed, "Come on. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help feeling excited for you because I thought she was looking at you very… Intensely."

"Some people are just like that. Besides, her emotions are going to be everywhere – she's just lost everything." Lilly reasoned. "But, you are right. I am going to visit her in hospital because I want to check up on her."

Joannie punched the air at her victory, and then toned her attitude down when Lilly glared at her. "Let me know how it goes." Joannie said with a wink. She clapped Lilly on the shoulder and then she was gone, leaving Lilly fretting behind her.

x-x-x

Lilly blinked under the harsh glare of the hospital lights as she stood in the entrance hall and watched the activity. It was still early, yet things were far from quiet due to the influx of people who had been caught in flooded areas. Extra chairs were being placed by frazzled nurses and doctors were consulting receptionists whilst checking clipboards. Lilly was lucky that she knew half the staff here; they had often had to use the hospital's helipad to bring patients in, and with a bit of guidance she would quickly find her way to Miley Stewart.

Spotting her favourite receptionist on shift at the front desk, Lilly made her way through the bustle and leaned over the counter. "Hey Glenda, can you give me some information?"

The woman looked up and smiled when she recognised Lilly, "What do you need to know?" She asked over a pair of half-moon glasses.

"I'm looking for a woman who was brought in here earlier this morning. I rescued her and I wanted to check to see if she was okay."

Glenda glanced about her briefly, "I don't see why that should be a problem. What's her name?"

"It's Miley Stewart." Lilly said and drummed her fingers on the counter while the nurse checked the computer system.

"I believe she's on the second floor in room one-eleven." Glenda replied, "She's due for discharge at ten, and the doctors kept her in for exhaustion. We've got someone to fill that bed as soon as she vacates it."

"It's been really busy." Lilly acknowledged and Glenda smiled.

"I'll be glad when my turn at the desk is over. Oh well, only two more hours to go and then I'll make a break for it."

Lilly laughed lightly, "Thank you." She said and gave Glenda a wave as she made her way to the elevator. She was very tired and her pace was slow whilst she trailed through the hallways looking for Miley. Lilly smiled at the nurses she knew and held doors open for the frantic staff who barely had a moment to look at her. A friendly doctor lightly rapped her with his clipboard in passing and promised her a coffee later, if she was still around, but she declined politely because returning to her bed was favourable. Eventually she made it to the ward of private rooms, which held the number matching the one that Glenda had given her. A nurse glanced up on seeing Lilly and granted her request to visit Miley. She led the way to Miley's room and carefully opened the door, announcing Lilly as her visitor before leaving them alone.

On entering the room, Lilly adopted a small smile and this grew when she caught sight of Miley in the bed, still half-asleep and peering at her with bleary eyes which only became lighter when she recognised the blonde woman. "Hello Miley Stewart." Lilly said and she leaned against the doorframe.

"It's my rescuer." Miley sighed and she sat up in her bed. "You've come to visit me." She smiled shyly herself, "Thank you so much."

Lilly shrugged, "You were my first night rescue and I wanted to see how it had all panned out."

Miley laughed, "Well, I'm still here in one piece so I haven't fallen apart yet."

"Good, because that's never happened before." Lilly said and laughed with her, enjoying seeing the pink colour rise in Miley's cheeks. A new burst of feeling was springing in Lilly's chest now that she had decent lighting to truly see Miley by. She was right in thinking the other woman was beautiful from first sight. Even though Miley was tired, emotionally drained and physically weakened by her ordeal there was still vivid life sparking in her deep blue eyes. Lilly instantly felt at ease with her, which was strange because normally such attractive women would have her falling apart around them, yet it was not the way with Miley. Was it because Lilly had been the strong one first, in rescuing Miley? Lilly didn't think so. Something just clicked with her and she longed to learn more, but had to hold back for fear of drowning in her feelings if she leapt in without taking caution.

"How many rescues have you done, Lilly?" Miley asked and Lilly saw this as her cue to take her place in the vacant seat beside Miley's bed.

"I honestly can't count." Lilly replied as she crossed over her legs and leaned back in the chair. "I had months of training and some of that overlapped with on the job learning. I do remember particularly special ones though."

Miley blushed and this surprised Lilly, "Would you regard my rescue as a special case?"

Lilly pretended to think about her question, "Well, you are a special case so that means rescuing you will indeed be memorable."

"Hey!" Miley proclaimed weakly against Lilly's teasing and Lilly only chuckled.

"Seriously? Yeah, I will."

Miley glanced down at her hands, which were fiddling with the bed sheets strewn across her lap. "Thank you. That's nice to know."

Lilly watched Miley, and a myriad of questions bounced across her mind. It was hard to settle on one, but she needed to keep the conversation flowing. "Can I ask you something?"

Miley looked up again, "Sure."

"How did it happen? I mean, how did you end up trapped inside your house without your cellphone, or any form of communication?"

A tight smile settled across Miley's lips, "I said I accidentally left my phone in my car, but that was a lie and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I did that because if I hadn't you would have gotten to me sooner and maybe not everything would have been so screwed up." Miley sighed, "It's stupid really but a couple of weeks ago I broke up with my boyfriend of two years. It's been messy and he calls from time to time. I've been pretty heartbroken and I wasn't in the best mood. The rain called off a gig I was doing and I saw red. I couldn't sleep and then he rang me…" Miley shook her head, "I chucked my phone in my car and that was that. I had a nap in the middle of the afternoon and didn't wake up until it was too late. I'm such an idiot."

She turned back to Lilly who was smiling sympathetically, "Everybody makes mistakes."

"And everybody has those days." Miley replied, "Aren't those the lyrics of a song?"

Lilly frowned, trying to remember, "I think so, but I can't remember who sang it."

"Me neither." Miley's attention had returned to her hands, "All I know is I've lost so much in that flood. My purse was on the kitchen table… All my cash and bank-cards are gone. My identification…" She groaned and her hands flew to her face, kneading into her cheeks and rubbing her eyes, "God, I'm so tired."

"Hey." Lilly reached over and rested a hand on Miley's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Here." She reached into her pocket for a pen and then tugged a tissue from the box on the dresser. "These are my numbers, my cell and my landline. Call me if you need anything."

Miley's eyes widened, "Is this in your remit?"

Lilly shook her head, "Not exactly, but I don't think you should be doing this on your own." Then she paused and internally scolded herself for her assumption, "Sorry. You've probably got family nearby and stuff…"

"No." Miley replied simply, "My dad and brother both live back home in Tennessee. My boyfriend's left me and any friend I have has probably been evacuated and I have no idea where, since they have no way of contacting me." She laughed weakly but then cleared her throat, "I'll be okay though. I just need to get to the bank and sign some papers then I'll have access to my money again."

"And where are you going to live for now?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll pop into a shelter. I saw on the news that a lot of them have been set up all over the place in churches and stuff."

Lilly's eyes narrowed, but she daren't say anything else. She had technically only known Miley for a few hours, and only been in her presence for a couple of those. There was just something appealing about her, or maybe Lilly was getting soft. Miley was yawning again and Lilly knew she was pushing it when the woman needed to rest. Miley was going to have a very long day and she needed as much sleep as she could get.

"I should go." Lilly said and rose slowly to her feet. "You have my numbers so do ring. Or, you can look up our station number. Wait, I'll put that on here too." Lilly lifted the pen again and quickly scrawled out another set of digits. "If you ask the ladies on the front desk and say Lilly Truscott sent you I'll bet you can use the phone there to arrange some things. They're normally really helpful."

Miley nodded, her expression blank until she met Lilly's eyes and there were tears residing in her own, which she was struggling to blink back. "How can I ever thank you enough?"

Lilly offered Miley her hand, "You just did. And it was an honour to save you." Lilly squeezed Miley's hand tightly, hoping to show Miley through physical contact just how much this rescue meant to her, because she honestly could not find the words. "I'll see you around Miley Stewart."

Miley nodded and the tears seeped from her eyes to fall down her cheeks. Lilly backed away, unable to say anything else because it was a wrench for her to leave the other woman. What could she do though? This was technically a client and she had already gotten too involved for her own good. The more she helped the woman, the more she would fall for her, and she was already buried too deep. It was time to dig her way out.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is probably the last time I'll be able to update before the weekend... So here's chapter 4. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. dcjp, you're being too kind - as usual. And thank you to my reader in Brisbane for writing a review on the first chapter. And to answer a question - this story isn't set in any particular city in the states, it's kind of a generic place that floods. It could be Brisbane, a village in Cumbria, a banana plantation in the Dominican Republic... It could be the water seeping over your own front porch in the late winter/early spring. _

x

**Flood**

_I can put my hands down in it,  
But I won't bring nothing up.  
Sitting on the shore all day,  
Waiting on the tide to come…_

Footsteps nearby brought Miley out of her deep sleep and she had to blink a few times before she remembered where she was. The clean white walls surrounding her and the sterile, hospital light which bounced off them soon brought her back to reality with a jolt.

"Miss Stewart? You have a visitor. Can I let them in?"

Miley frowned, wondering who would be visiting her when her family lived out of state. Then her eyes widened, _Oh please don't let it be him…_

She nodded abruptly to the nurse whilst distress clambered in her chest. Yet when the nurse left the room, she was not replaced by Miley's ex-boyfriend and Miley had to smile at the woman who was standing calmly in the nurse's place. She was slender and clad only in a light sweater and a pair of faded jeans. She was dressed plainly, yet the look suited her and Miley could make out her broad shoulders and her toned physique through her comfortably fitting layers. Miley had been right – the woman was blonde and her hair was no longer confined to a helmet. It hung loose over her shoulders, falling perfectly without any effort put into it at all. The woman wore no make-up on her face, which was striking for her complexion glowed and her eyes were a deep sky blue.

Lilly Truscott was smiling with her and Miley felt the butterflies in her stomach lift their wings at the sight. This was the woman who had saved her life.

"Hello Miley Stewart." Lilly said and leaned against the doorframe easily as she regarded her. Miley didn't know quite what to do with herself, so she tried to sit up higher in her bed and felt immensely shy to be in Lilly's presence, which was unusual since she normally made a point in radiating confidence.

Lilly was still surveying her calmly as she came to sit down beside Miley. Her actions were smooth, and Miley could see she was incredibly comfortable in her own skin. Miley had once been a dancer and she understood the degree of fitness honed into Lilly's body in each effortless movement she made. It was quite easy for Miley to just watch Lilly because she was learning something new about her as each minute passed.

"How many rescues have you done, Lilly?" Miley asked, suddenly feeling curious as to where she fitted in along the line of Lilly's career.

Lilly tilted her head to one side while she reflected the question, "I honestly can't count. I had months of training and some of that overlapped with on the job learning. I do remember particularly special ones though."

Lilly's eyes were gleaming playfully and Miley felt the butterflies begin to twitch. She blushed, instantly embarrassed at the speed her blood was moving whilst it pulsed through her veins. "Would you regard my rescue as a special case?" Miley asked and almost cursed herself for the question. _Am I flirting, with a woman?_ Miley blinked; this feeling of uncertainty was not like her. Surely she was only nervous because the woman was charming and probably thought her weak because she had been so afraid.

"Well, you are a special case so that means rescuing you will indeed be memorable."

Miley caught Lilly's eye and laughed herself at the amusement playing across Lilly's features. It was very attractive. "Hey!" Miley gasped, though she could not help the flapping of the wings in her stomach, which threatened to rise into her chest.

"Seriously?" Lilly asked, "Yeah, I will remember rescuing you." Miley smiled, her hands gaining her attention when they found a loose thread in her coverings. "Can I ask you something?" Lilly's tone had turned solemn and Miley felt a twinge of dread. "How did you end up trapped inside your house without your cellphone, or any form of communication?"

Miley wanted to groan at the reminder of her own stupidity, yet she fought the noise back down her throat and only smiled instead, though there was no humour behind it. She explained in a quiet voice to Lilly the case of the boyfriend she was failing to forget and her heart hurt for trying to remain normal about it. She had known Jake for a long time – a couple of years into Hannah Montana they had dated, but then he had blown her off for a European project. However, he kept coming back and everything had always fallen apart because at any time either one of them would be famous. In the end he had dyed his hair black and changed his last name so that they could live together. Nothing would ever be enough though and he missed the bright lights that had always made him different – superior, to everyone else. Jake had returned to fame and, when Miley begged him not to, he had gone without her.

She did not tell that side of the story to Lilly though. It would only bring up awkward questions about herself, which she didn't want to answer because she barely knew the woman. Lilly's expression had regained that open compassion which Miley remembered so well from when she had first met Lilly in her house. "Everybody makes mistakes." Lilly said evenly.

Miley almost smiled to hear her old lyrics, and supplied the next part herself. "And everybody has those days." Miley was feeling bold, "Aren't those the lyrics of a song?"

She surreptitiously turned back to watch Lilly closely, yet the other woman looked puzzled. "I think so, but I can't remember who sang it."

Strangely, Miley's rising butterflies fell a little. "Me neither." She replied, and heard the sense of loss in her voice. _Why should she care who Hannah Montana is?_ Miley sighed, "I've lost so much in that flood. My purse was on the kitchen table… All my cash and bank-cards are gone. My identification…" She groaned and her hands flew to her face, kneading into her cheeks and rubbing her eyes, "God, I'm so tired."

Then Lilly's hand was on her shoulder, gently massaging the tired muscles before taking a tissue from the box near Miley's bedside and writing down some telephone numbers. "Call me if you need anything."

Miley shook her head, this woman was going beyond her duties and Miley needed to find her own footing again. She was not used to depending on people for such basic requirements, yet she had none of them. Food, water and shelter were all out of her reach and as soon as she left the sanctuary of the hospital she would be on her own.

"I just need to get to the bank and sign some papers then I'll have access to my money again." Miley said slowly, dissecting her plans as she went. Once she got hold of some money she would be free to do something. She could fly home and live with her dad whilst she got her confidence back. She could use a holiday after all of this.

"And where are you going to live for now?" Lilly asked.

Miley swallowed, thinking about the possible night ahead without a familiar bed to lie in. "I don't know. I guess I'll pop into a shelter. I saw in the news that a lot of them have been set up all over the place in churches and stuff." She remembered the images of stranded people sleeping on the floors of recreation centres. If the worse came about there would surely be a mattress for her. Her heart rate was increasing unpleasantly; she was feeling exhausted just imagining it.

"I should go." Lilly announced and when Miley glanced back she could see the dark shadows lurking beneath her eyes. Lilly looked almost as tired as she felt and Miley's guilt increased. She hadn't needed to visit Miley, but she was too decent to stay away.

"How can I ever thank you enough?" Miley asked, and Lilly only smiled warmly in return.

"You just did. And it was an honour to save you." Lilly's voice was soft and Miley had to clench her jaw to prevent herself from begging the woman to stay. Her presence was comforting and Miley now understood just how much she needed a friend. She blinked; this woman was not her friend – she had just been doing her job, and Miley felt the tears sting her eyes at this realisation. She was so alone.

x-x-x

The nurse had placed her folded clothes on the end of the bed and Miley smiled thanks at the woman before she left her to get dressed in peace. Miley picked up the sweat-pants and hooded jumper she had been wearing when she was brought in. These simple garments were all she had and as she slipped on her old sneakers she understood just how much she desired to shower and to escape back to her home, with all her own belongings. This was not to be, however, and Miley shook her head whilst she adjusted her mother's bracelet on her wrist. It was time to go.

The hallways of the hospital were just as busy in the day as the night before. She passed a mother who was clutching a screaming infant to her chest and an elderly couple sitting holding hands whilst they waited outside a room. The entrance hall was packed out with people seeking medical attention and she had to queue for the reception desk.

"Hi, can you help me?" Miley directed the question to the woman who was smiling warmly at her, "Lilly Truscott said that if I asked nicely enough I could use a phone." She smiled sweetly, knowing that this was about all she had left.

"Well, if Miss Truscott said we'd help you out then I don't see that being a problem." The woman said in a low voice. "Come around the side and you can borrow this one here." She patted the receiver next to her on the desk, "Don't be long though."

Miley shook her head, "I won't be."

She lifted the phone off the hook, but had to pause because she could only really make one call. Miley scanned the list of numbers which Lilly had given her and knew that her most secure bet would be to call the emergency station for information, but she could probably get that from the hospital. Instead she dialled a number she had known for almost all her life and listened to it ring.

No one answered and the machine cut in. Miley cleared her throat, "Hey dad it's me, Miley. In case you were wondering I'm fine. I'm sure you've probably seen on the news that the floods reached my block, but I got out okay and I'm gonna make arrangements to come visit you soon. I don't have good access to a phone, but I will call you when I can. I love you."

Miley hung up and was about to move away when the receptionist waved her back over, "That only took a few seconds, I'm sure you can make another call if you need to."

"Thank you so much." Miley said and quickly picked up the phone again, digging into her memory for a number she had once forced herself to learn. "Tony? It's…" She saw that the receptionist was dealing with a person at the desk, so she turned a little aside and lowered her voice, "It's Hannah… Yes, I'm fine thanks I've just had a bit of bad luck recently… No, no, everything's alright… Yeah. Can you do me a favour? I need you to get in touch with Ellen. Tell her I'll do that segment. I don't know when, later this week? I'll talk to you later… Bye."

x-x-x

The line at the bank was incredibly long and Miley was trying to make herself as small as possible. She hated being out in public clad in an over-sized waterproof jacket, without a purse or anything to disguise the fact that she hadn't showered in twenty-four hours. She felt even more conspicuous after sweating so much from fear as she was lifted into the rescue helicopter.

After a half hour's wait, Miley was being served by a woman in a pinstriped suit behind a pane of glass. "How can I help you?"

Miley cleared her throat, "Here's the situation. My house was flooded and I don't have any bank cards, cash or identification." Miley swallowed, her throat was becoming tighter, "I need your help."

The woman blinked, "Do you have any previous bank statements."

Miley chewed her lip; she kept them in a box in her room, on the top shelf of her closet. "No." She answered simply, and she hated herself for not having thought about something that could have saved her time.

"And you have no identification on you?"

"No." Miley felt another dig in her stomach; she kept her passport in that box as well.

"I'm going to need to take your details and a temporary place of residence. We will write to you there."

Miley shook her head, feeling tears burning her eyes, "I have nowhere to go." Her voice was thick and she had to take a deep breath to hold back the emotion, "I was going to head to a shelter after this."

The woman's professional composure faltered, "Do you not have anywhere you could stay?"

Miley sighed, her brow creasing together whilst a mildly insane and selfish idea formed in her head. "I'll be back." She turned aside and almost knocked an old lady down in her haste. "Gosh I'm sorry." Miley murmured as she reached out to steady the senior.

"That's alright." The woman said, and she shook slightly as she stood. She gazed at Miley solemnly before reaching into her purse, "Here." She handed Miley a five dollar bill. "It's not much but you need it." Miley looked at the crumpled note in her hand, and then her eyes met those of the old woman.

"No." She said and passed the money back, "I can't take this."

"How about some change for a phone call?"

Miley smiled, "Thank you so much."

The lady placed a few humble coins into Miley's hand and she closed her fingers about them tightly, knowing that this was probably the most money she was going to see for a while. To think, she was sitting on piles of cash, stocks and bonds, since all of her assets as Hannah Montana amounted to millions, and yet, in this moment, a few cents meant more to her than all of her unobtainable wealth.

Glancing up and down the street outside the bank, Miley found what she was looking for and jogged to the phone booth. She dialled in the same number as she had earlier and was glad beyond words when Tony answered her call.

"Tony, it's Hannah again. This one requires your skills… I need you to find an address. I can give you a name and a number…"

x-x-x

Miley's feet were sore, but her luck had turned when she discovered that the place she was searching for existed in the same town as the hospital she had been checked into. She had no money for a bus, so the pavement had been her route through the bustling streets. The skies were grey, yet rain hadn't fallen so she had to take this as a good omen. She was at her lowest point and more water would have only pushed her to the final rung of the ladder.

She checked the rumpled piece of tissue in her hand and counted the blocks she had passed. The building had to be somewhere around here, yet a keen sense of direction wasn't something that Miley owned with confidence. She stopped a couple walking towards her, pushing two children in a stroller. They confirmed that she was near her address and when she turned the next corner, she caught sight of the apartment building facing her across the road.

Miley inhaled deeply and was glad to meet a porter at the door instead of a security code, because now she stood a chance at getting in. She told him the name of the flat owner and he stared at her curiously for a moment. He took in her messy hair, and the slightly wild glint in her eyes. Then he looked deeper and found the sorrow that lurked in her eyes, damp with tears that hadn't yet fallen. The porter let her pass and she found her way to the stairs, climbing them slowly on weary legs. When she opened the fire door onto a hallway, she was faced with cream coloured walls and a deep green carpet. The doors to each separate flat were also painted green and Miley counted the gold numbers beneath the spy holes as she passed each home.

Finally she was there, outside the numbered apartment which the piece of paper in her shaking hand dictated. Miley raised her fist slowly and had to pause before knocking, but she had come too far to turn back. She rapped slowly on the door and, within a few seconds, it opened.

"Hi…"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the warm response from the last chapter... Now, who exactly is on the other side of that door?_

x

**Flood**

_Stay tonight out by the beach house,  
It's all so quiet.  
Lit a candle in the window,  
So you might find it…_

Her light eyes were glazed and blank as she stared at the flashing images on the television screen. It was late afternoon and she should probably have been napping to regain her energy for her next work shift, yet the few hours' sleep she had taken were enough to keep her awake and restless. Her body still needed to adapt to an irregular body clock, but Lilly was in no mind to force anything. Instead she lifted the remote and flicked through the channels, hoping for a show that would take her mind away from the woman she had abandoned in the early hours of that morning.

Lilly shook her head, _Not abandoned…_ She sighed and tilted back to gaze at the ceiling, closing her eyes whilst guilt gnawed at her stomach. It was difficult to swallow, after seeing the tears glistening on the other woman's face, but she had walked out on her to save herself from being hurt. By now Miley would probably be settling down on the floor of a church or leisure centre, without a cent in her pocket and with a heart that was cut in half.

"I need a drink." Lilly sighed and rose from the couch to fulfil her craving. However, when she was halfway across the room a tap on the door dictated otherwise.

Lilly hadn't been expecting company and a crease formed on her brow whilst she frowned over who it could be. Joannie was known for spontaneous visits, but when she had spoken to her earlier she had announced that she was about to spend some time in nap-land. Easing the bolt across, Lilly swung the door open and her heart almost stopped beating when her eyes met those of her visitor.

"Hi…"

Lilly blinked, and opened her mouth to say something, yet her words became stuck on their way from her vocal chords to her lips. "M-Miley?" Lilly managed to stutter, and the other woman shifted nervously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go, but I can go somewhere else, because I'm probably intruding." Miley's eyes fell to the carpet, "God, I'm so _stupid…_" It was just as she was turning to leave that Lilly reached out and looped her hand beneath Miley's arm, tugging her back.

"No. You're not going anywhere." Miley's deep eyes were so vulnerable in that second, that Lilly did not hesitate, "You're going to stay with me. Okay?"

Miley inhaled a shaky breath, "But, we hardly know each other. What if…"

"What if I'm a serial killer?" Lilly offered, and then she laughed. "Just come inside." Lilly pushed the door back as she beckoned Miley into her flat and the woman stepped across the threshold only far enough for Lilly to close the door carefully behind her. "Have you eaten anything?" Lilly asked and Miley's hands subconsciously found her stomach.

"No. Not since a nurse gave me some toast this morning."

Lilly nodded, "I thought that would be the case. I'm going to make you some pasta."

"Pasta?" Miley said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Unless you don't like pasta?" Lilly asked.

"No, I like pasta." Miley replied and Lilly smiled warmly.

"Then I'll get some cooking. It's a quick meal and about all I can manage on short notice. I don't have much food in." Miley nodded, and her attention drifted away from Lilly whilst she gazed around the apartment. "Make yourself comfortable." Lilly announced as she reached into a cupboard for a saucepan in her small kitchen.

Miley walked to the couch and tentatively lowered herself down. Her eyes were still examining everything in the room, and apparently counting the doors. Lilly almost blushed, Miley's house had been lovely and she felt bad now that the woman was stuck with the only option of staying in Lilly's lesser living space.

"Do you live with anyone?" Miley's question caught Lilly off-guard, but she steadily placed the saucepan on the stove and started the heat beneath it.

"No. It's just me." Lilly replied and she set a bag of pasta beside the cooker, ready for when the water boiled. She smiled brightly as she came to perch on an arm of the settee and Miley's dark eyes were curious.

"Oh. So, no boyfriend to clean up after, or a flatmate who leaves all the washing up on the side to congeal for days?"

Lilly shook her head, "Definitely no boyfriend." Miley didn't blink and Lilly cleared her throat, "And no, I don't live with a friend for that exact reason. I like my own space."

"Don't you get lonely?" Miley asked and Lilly could see the pain in her expressive eyes. The woman was still raw from her lover walking out on her and Lilly felt a twang of compassion strike inside her, as well as a different feeling which she chose to ignore.

"Sometimes." Lilly said slowly, "But my friends often drop by for drinks or to watch some rubbish TV with me." She grinned, "I like that part of things. I dunno, when I meet the right person then I'll gladly move over and let them share my space."

Miley smiled shyly, "I've only been on my own for a few weeks, so I suppose one day I'll see things like you do." Lilly could only nod, unsure of what to say, but then Miley spoke again, "Thank you for inviting me in. You really don't have to do this. I can leave whenever you want. Just say the word and I'll be gone."

"Like I said earlier, Miley you are welcome to stay." Lilly said, "You can have a bed tonight because I'm out on duty later. You can use the phone and the internet to get in touch with your family, or catch up on the news, whatever you want."

"I can be out of here by tomorrow." Miley said and Lilly quirked an eyebrow.

"And survive on what? Miley," She was hesitant; "did you even get any money out of the bank today?"

Miley sighed, "No. They needed a temporary address and for me to send them some personal details as soon as possible."

Lilly smiled, "Did you give them my address?"

Miley was sheepish, "It's all I could think of doing."

"Ah." When Miley looked worried, Lilly laughed, "Don't worry, I don't mind. I would have done the same thing."

"You're just saying that."

Lilly shrugged, "Well, the situation's not that way round so we'll never know." She was chuckling as she walked back to the bubbling pan and carefully sifted a healthy amount of pasta in.

"You're a really nice person, do you know that?" Miley asked suddenly and Lilly felt a blossom of heat across her cheeks, so she pretended to be interested in wiping down her kitchen counters. "Can I ask you a couple more things?"

Lilly laughed, "Still haven't determined whether or not I'm a serial killer yet, huh?"

"No. But, if you are, I'll know you're a nice one at least." Miley replied and she smiled properly for the first time.

Lilly felt her heart lift as she saw the spark of amusement in Miley's eyes, and colour was returning to her complexion. She felt intensely drawn by the curl of Miley's lips and she had to stop herself when she realised that she was walking back towards the other woman on her couch. "So, what were you wanting to ask me?"

"How old are you?" Miley swivelled so that she was facing Lilly as she pottered around in the kitchen.

"I'm twenty-four."

"Really?"

Lilly pouted, "It's my cheeks isn't it?" Miley looked confused, and Lilly continued, "I have cherub-cheeks according to my mum and they make me look about eighteen."

Miley shook her head, "Actually I thought you were older. More like twenty-eight to thirty. You're very mature."

Lilly actually laughed, "I don't think anyone's ever called me that before."

"You are." Miley insisted quietly, "You've seen a lot more of real life than I have. Look at you – you're independent, self-sustaining and you have a great survival instinct. Plus you're compassionate beyond your years."

"Thank you." Lilly said, "So, same question back at you. Go on."

Miley smiled, "I turned twenty-five in November."

Lilly nodded, "I thought you were around my age. I could tell when I met you."

"Sometimes people think I'm older." Miley said, "I normally dress better and make more effort with how I look. Perhaps too much…"

Lilly shrugged, "Whatever makes you feel comfortable." She plucked at her loose sweater, "This is me and it's just about all I'll ever be. I went through phases of trying to look 'cool' back in high school. I rocked the skater look for a while, but I'm happiest in a pair of old jeans and a snugly top that I can bury myself in."

"I like that though." Miley sighed, "Your sweater does look very snugly."

"I've got plenty more where this came from." Lilly said and she returned to the stove to lift the pan free and drain the pasta in the sink. "You can have a shower after you've eaten and borrow some of my clothes if you want. I can't promise you a great wardrobe selection but I know you'll feel better just for wearing something clean."

"I would love that."

Lilly grinned as she filled two plates with pasta and a quick sauce from a jar which she had warmed over the top. They sat in companionable silence, Lilly enjoying her food with gusto whilst Miley picked away contently. After they had cleaned their plates, Lilly showed Miley to the bathroom and dried the dishes in peace. She hardly knew what she was doing inviting a strange woman into her house to stay for an indefinite period, yet there was something comfortable about having Miley in her home.

When Miley emerged from the bathroom a little while later, Lilly knew that there was no way her mind could be changed. She was dressed in a warm, electric blue jumper and had slipped on a pair of Lilly's slouchy jeans, the left side of the pants with a rip over the knee which displayed a strip of Miley's tanned skin.

"Feeling better?" Lilly asked and Miley smiled.

"Much. Your shower's _amazing._"

Lilly laughed, "Yeah, it's alright."

Miley yawned, "What time do you have to be at work tonight?"

"I need to be at the station for about nine so I need to leave in an hour." Miley nodded and Lilly knew she had to put the other woman at ease for when she would be away. "Do you want to have a drink and relax in front of the TV?"

"Are you drinking?"

Lilly shook her head, "I can't because of work. I was going to have a beer earlier but you turned up and that's probably a good thing." She walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle, "Here, it might help you sleep better."

Miley took the offered bottle of cold beer with a weary smile as she sat down on the couch, "Thanks."

"Not a problem. If you want to use the internet my laptop is tucked underneath the coffee table."

Miley bent over to see for herself, "Oh, you have a webcam."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, feel free to use that too if you want. My mum got it for me last year so she can check that I'm still in one piece after work. I barely use it because I get free calls to her on my cell and she always worries if I'm eating enough. I like the motto, 'Out of sight, out of mind…' when it comes to dealing with my mum."

Miley smiled, "That does sound like a good motto."

Lilly nodded and nestled herself into the sofa cushions beside Miley. "Mmm… I could get too comfortable."

"You still have an hour to relax in."

Lilly stretched, her shoulders clicking whilst her arms reached towards the ceiling, "Yeah, I know but I can't really unwind. It's more about settling my mind before I go to work."

Miley tilted herself towards Lilly on the couch, already apparently at ease in the other woman's flat, and crossed her legs over, with her elbow propped on the top of the settee as she rested her head in her hand. "You do have a very calming disposition. When you arrived in my house I instantly felt better."

"You would have felt better even if Simon Cowell burst through the window and demanded you sang for him." Lilly jibed, "It's human nature to require security and if any of my team had sprung you from your home you would have been just as grateful."

Miley was shaking her head, "I dunno about that. There's something about you Lilly – you're very good at your job. You have a way of getting inside someone's heart and warming them from the inside out…" Miley's voice trailed off and Lilly cleared her throat, embarrassed at Miley's praise.

"Maybe that's my super power then. Joannie's like the fearless one, plus she's really strong and Sarah's the intelligent one. Maria is our trustworthy leader so maybe I'm the person who hypnotises all of our victims into having faith in us."

Miley laughed, "It's a great power to have. You're very easy to be around. I wouldn't have come stalking you if you weren't." Miley smiled serenely as she wound a little of her dark hair through her fingertips, "Besides, you're pretty strong too. You lifted me right off my feet before you pulled me out that window with you."

Lilly blushed, "Well, that's endless training for you, and I like keeping up to Joannie's standards. She's kind of my best friend and my rival at the same time."

"I can understand that."

"I bet it's the same in your line of work." Lilly said as she lifted her feet onto the coffee table and watched Miley whilst she took a drink from her beer.

"Not really. No one's your friend and I don't have a band so a lot of the time it's just me." Miley shrugged and she must have caught some of the pity in Lilly's eyes because she picked herself up again, "No, it's all okay Lilly. I mean, I have some friends outside of my pretentious music network and there's always my family back home…"

The glint in her eyes told Lilly otherwise though and for once Lilly hated her acute sensitivity into the feelings of others. _She's been so alone…_

Miley was beginning to peel the label of the bottle away from where it was damp due to the cool condensation on the glass. Lilly averted her eyes to her hands, twisting her fingers together awkwardly whilst she searched for something else to say.

Eventually Miley sighed, "Can I tell you something? It's kind of something I haven't told anyone, because it doesn't sound right to say it out loud." When Lilly nodded, Miley continued, "I'm not happy, Lilly. I haven't been truly happy in the longest time. I used to think I was – I get such a rush from performing that I confused it with something else. When Jake, my boyfriend, walked out on me I thought my world was over. But that was far from right. I've just been living a jaded existence for a while." Miley met Lilly's eyes again, yet Lilly wasn't quick enough to erase the sympathy from her expression and Miley stalled in what she was saying. Then she took a breath, "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Lilly asked, surprised that just the way she was looking at Miley could bring such misery to line her cobalt eyes.

"Like I'm someone who's worthy of your compassion. Lilly, you are such a good person and you don't need to waste so much of your emotion on me. God, you've let me into your house and fed me and let me bathe here and sleep in your bed. And I can't show you anything for it."

"You don't need to." Lilly said softly, "Miley, I'm just enjoying your company and you know that you mean more to me than just some other victim."

"Why?" Miley asked quietly and Lilly shrugged, a warm smile spreading across her lips.

"I don't know. Something clicked between us and I just got this feeling that I had to help you. So I am. Any of your friends would have done the same, so why can't your rescuer? I am the woman who saved your life after all." Lilly chided gently and she managed to incite a laugh from Miley that had her own smile twitching into a grin.

"Well, I will be paying you back one day so you'd better watch out because I don't do things by halves." Miley warned.

"I'm really scared now."

"You should be." Miley leaned back against the nook in the other end of the couch. "What I said earlier, about not being happy with my life though… I'm not depressed and I'm not about to kill myself either. Lilly, I love life. Sometimes I'll be walking down a street and I'll pass someone who happens to be smiling to themselves, and I'll smile too. Like, I'll see a mother or a father talking to their child and I'll suddenly feel such a fondness towards them… I can't describe it, but it's things like that which bring the spots of sunshine to my day."

"I get like that too." Lilly said slowly as she crossed one leg over the other, "It's kind of how I chose this career path and I suppose that's the selfish reason why. But it's always balanced out with the cruel truth of what happens when you can't get there on time."

Her throat constricted and Lilly had to blink hard to prevent a swirl of unpleasant images from taking over her vision. These were the nightmares she would have when something went wrong – when she couldn't play the hero. She dreaded those empty nights that always threatened tears and heartbreak when she imagined the blank faces of each of those who had passed from life before she could prevent it. After a failed mission her flat would always seem a gaping hole and she would crawl into bed, to lie shivering beneath her covers as she said a prayer to whatever deity was listening to grant peace and mercy onto the souls of the lost; the ones she couldn't find.

"Hey," Miley soothed and she shuffled closer to Lilly on the couch, "you found me."

Lilly nodded tersely, "I did."

"And then look what happened, I invaded your personal space." Miley said quietly, with a playful half smile that flickered across her lips.

Lilly smiled weakly as Miley placed her hand upon her shoulder. Then the other woman started rubbing comforting circles across her back and Lilly could have melted then and there. She hadn't known such tenderness towards her since she had last cried all over her mother after an unsuccessful operation.

"Thank you." Lilly muttered, slowly becoming aware of Miley's leg pressed against her own and how she could see the rise and fall of the brunette's every breath as her chest moved beneath the sweater Lilly had lent her. "It's not fair." Lilly sighed, yet Miley didn't cease stroking Lilly's back.

"What's not?"

"My clothes look better on you than on me."

Miley's hand stopped moving, "I'm sorry, what?"

Lilly smiled sheepishly, "That sweater looks great on you. It really brings out your eyes."

"Yeah, well, you have blue eyes too." Miley laughed, "You are funny." She settled herself more comfortably. "Thank you for making me so welcome and so relaxed. I haven't felt this way in quite a while."

Miley was gazing upon Lilly with tired eyes and Lilly smiled in return. "I should probably get going." Miley nodded slowly and Lilly clambered to her feet, "Like I said, just help yourself to whatever you need, and my room is through that door. I'll see you tomorrow at some time." Lilly said, "Don't worry about disturbing me either because I'll sleep through pretty much anything."

"I'm sure I will too." Miley said sleepily, "Your couch is really comfy. I might just doze off here."

Lilly laughed, "If you say so." It was becoming difficult to tear her eyes away from the other female, but somehow Lilly managed. "Goodnight Miley."

"Night Lilly. I hope work goes well for you."

Lilly nodded, "So do I." She turned to get her coat from the hook on the back of the door before stooping to pick up her kitbag. Lilly allowed herself one last wave and a fleeting glance at Miley and then she was out into the hallway, closing the door carefully behind her. How Lilly longed to be a fly on the wall in her own home that evening, yet she managed to drag herself away on feet which were strangely heavy before a night of action.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flood**

_Hope you know you'll always have  
A place to call your home.  
Still, I can't help but think  
I could have saved you from drowning…_

It was entirely too comfortable and Miley felt as if she were a lead weight when she returned to consciousness that morning. The mattress beneath her was soft and the thick duvet covering her had curled around her form in the night. Her sleep had been black, and long, without any memorable dreams to take away from the feeling of serenity that was currently housing in her body; save one. Last night Miley had dreamt she was lying in bed, only to be awoken by a light beyond her window. The sight had calmed her instantly and she remembered nothing more.

Miley stirred and dragged her heavy arms upwards so that she could rub her eyes. When she opened them, she could see there was light beyond the curtains and she had to smile because she adored the room she had slept in. Artistic photographs lined the walls, and she had gazed at each one in term before she had climbed into bed that night. The same squiggled signature was in the corner of each picture, and it belonged to Lilly. Her bedroom was painted white and wherever the other woman had deemed it suitable she had placed a picture of her friends, her team, or her family. Miley particularly liked seeing a shot taken of Lilly outside of the bright yellow helicopter that she had rescued Miley in. Lilly's helmet was tucked under her arm and she was wearing a large pair of Aviators with a bright smile and her golden hair loose. Miley didn't know what it was, yet something about this picture struck a chord within her and she turned over in the bed to gaze at it again, smiling with the still image of her new friend.

Miley grinned – she was pleased to be able to call Lilly that now, even though they had only known each other for little more than a day. She double checked the time, it was just past nine in the morning and Lilly would be home. Miley hadn't even heard her come in and she suddenly felt guilty for taking up all of her comfortable bed. Almost grudgingly, Miley shifted herself upwards until she was sitting and leaning against the headboard, breathing in the fresh morning air that blew in from the window. The air tasted of rain and Miley frowned to think that the heavens must have opened once more in the night. She had slept right through.

The covers were then pushed away and Miley swivelled to lower her legs to the carpet. One of her bare feet pressed down on the spine of a book, however, and she paused in her motions towards standing. She reached to pick the book from where it had been left splayed open on the rug beside the bed, and lifted it into her lap.

"_1049 Club_, by Kim Pritekel…" Miley read quietly to herself and she flipped the book over to the page where Lilly had stopped reading.

…_Her throat was parched and her lips numb. A hand came up and rested against her jaw, and Denny's own hands betrayed her as they encircled a slim waist, feeling the softness of Rachel's naked flesh. Denny had no idea who initiated it, but her eyes closed as she felt soft lips against her own, just a touch, then a return touch, this time more solid, the fullness of Rachel's lips pressing into her own…_

Miley's eyes widened as she stared down upon the page, and she could feel the palpitations of her heart in her neck. Why hadn't she realised that Lilly was gay, until now? She closed the book carefully and returned it to the floor. Miley blinked, casting her eyes around the room again; nothing had changed. There were still four walls supporting the ceiling and pinned to them were the beautiful pictures which Lilly had taken with her own camera. This woman was artistic and strong, yet soft, conscientious and infinitely kind at the same time. Miley gasped for the miniature butterflies in her stomach multiplied and took flight; soaring up into her chest and fluttering alongside the rhythmic pulse of her heart.

She rose carefully from the bed and moved to Lilly's closet, blushing as she opened the doors and peered inside at the clothes which Lilly owned. A pile of jeans, some band t-shirts and those thick sweaters which the blonde adored so much were the first garments which Miley's eyes landed upon. Yet, there were also other outfits and Miley had to peel through the rack of hanging items to find a floral summer dress, a black cocktail dress and some short skirts. In the bottom of the wardrobe were pairs of sneakers, converse, and boots, with the odd pair of high-heeled shoes. Miley had to lean back whilst she chewed on her lip thoughtfully, this woman was even more intriguingly diverse than she had first allowed herself to think.

Then Miley shook her head and closed the doors to the closet, feeling increasingly more ashamed for trying to cast judgement on the other woman for her clothing choices. Lilly did not deserve that and Miley found herself moving away from the wardrobe as, internally, she stepped away from her more materialistic counterpart.

She opened the door to the bedroom and peered out into the dark lounge, the heavy curtains remained closed so that the lump on the couch wasn't disturbed by the light which threatened to break through and disturb her sleep. Miley smiled at the blonde hair that spilled over the arm of the couch. The woman beneath the heap of blankets snuffled in her sleep and stirred whilst Miley made her way into the room.

"Hey, you're awake." Lilly said groggily as she raised herself off the sofa cushions to peer at Miley through the gloom.

Miley smiled, "Yeah. And you should be in your bed." She inclined her head in the direction of the bedroom, "Go on." Miley encouraged softly, "I've slept enough."

"I'm fine here." Lilly sighed and nestled back down.

Miley chuckled whilst she crossed the room. "You're getting up and going to your room."

"Mmm…Who's going to make me?" Lilly murmured as she buried her head into her pillow.

"That would be me." Miley growled and she looped her arm beneath Lilly's, dragging her upwards.

Lilly's body was vibrating with the effort of stifling her laughter and Miley found herself weakening from her own desire to give into the amusement of the situation. Lilly had let herself go completely slack and soon Miley was yanking her upwards and off the couch onto the floor.

"Erm… Ow?"

"You're… So… Annoying!" Miley panted as she stood over the dejected figure of Lilly, lying slumped on the floor.

"And you're really unfit." Lilly said as she turned her face to catch Miley's eye, a glint of mirth playing across her entire expression. "I like this game."

"This is not a game." Miley attempted in a serious tone, "This is me putting you to bed."

Lilly smirked, "I didn't know you were so keen to bed me."

Miley froze, caught off guard by the comment and Lilly's eyes widened before Miley managed to jump in, "Yeah, well, you really should get a decent day's sleep you know."

Lilly nodded slowly, "Probably."

Without Miley needing to chide her any further, Lilly rose grudgingly to her feet and moved towards her room without a backward glance. Miley felt a burn in the back of her throat and she longed to say something to ease the sudden tension between them. If only she hadn't found that book…

"Lilly!" Miley called out and the other woman stopped to gaze back at Miley.

"Yes?"

Miley crossed the space between them and, without knowing what she was doing, or where this spark of emotion even came from, took Lilly into her arms, holding her tightly against her. Lilly reacted instantly and her strong arms wound their way about Miley's back, as she embraced her firmly. Miley buried her face into Lilly's shoulder, breathing in the scent of detergent and perfume on Lilly's t-shirt. The other woman was warm with sleep and their bodies fitted together with a sublime softness that made Miley want to weep.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Miley murmured, her lips moving against the material covering Lilly's shoulder.

"We're hugging." Lilly offered gently, "It's nice."

"I needed this." Miley whispered, _I need you…_ Her heart cried.

"I know." Lilly replied, her voice low and her hands soothing as they traced circles across Miley's back.

"We barely know each other." Miley sighed and nestled herself closer.

"That's okay." Lilly replied and Miley heard the smile without needing to see it.

"You should sleep. In your bed." Miley said whilst she drew away and Lilly took a step back, breaking the embrace.

"You're right. But, I will be up in a couple of hours and we can hang out or something. Unless you don't want to."

Miley laughed lightly, "That would be awesome."

"Awesome?" Lilly quirked an eyebrow, and then she giggled, "Yeah, it would be great."

She was still smiling serenely as she wandered back into her bedroom and Miley felt like a light had gone out in the apartment when Lilly closed the door behind her. The front of her shirt from where Lilly's body had been pressed up against her own, only a few moments before, was already becoming cooler and Miley disliked the sensation.

Shaking it off, Miley drew back the long curtains and welcomed the grey light of day into the living area. The skies were still muffled with clouds and Miley's eyes were weary as she gazed upon their dark linings. _When would this weather ever end?_

Miley wandered into the kitchen, in the direction of the coffee maker, yet she paused when she spotted an envelope on the counter which had her name scrawled across the front. She looked about her, but no one was there and she lifted the item off the side, before tearing the seal and pulling out the papers left inside.

Her eyes widened as she counted the five twenty dollar bills in her hand and she lowered them to the work-top whilst she read the letter.

_Miley,_

_It's not much but I thought this money might help you get some stuff done today._

_Lilly._

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley sighed and she gathered the bills into her hand, wondering what it was she had done to deserve such kindness. She had never known it before in this form, to come so readily from a woman who until a couple of days ago had been a stranger to her. Also, what was she to spend it on? Only one idea came to her mind, and she knew that the notes would be enough, but it was selfish. However, it was also necessary and Miley quickly returned the notes to the envelope.

She darted quickly back across the living space and tapped lightly on Lilly's door, where she was only answered with a grunt. Miley smiled and slipped inside quickly, apologising whilst she searched for an easy outfit for the day. She dressed in the living area and, with one swift glance to check that Lilly wasn't about to follow her out, Miley helped herself to Lilly's landline, where she tapped in another number she remembered.

"Vita? It's me, Miley. I need your help. I need you to send me something, very special, same day delivery, to this address…"

x-x-x

Her arms were weary from the bags she had carried across town that afternoon and Miley was glad to return to Lilly's apartment and let herself in with the spare key. She was greeted by an empty space, however, and a note left on the coffee table which claimed Lilly had been called away and would be back later that evening. This suited Miley well though and she quickly set her purchases down on the small table in the kitchen, pulling out the food parcels and tucking the rest beneath for now.

She was humming to herself while she made preparations for the supper that night. It was then that the buzzer to the flat rang and Miley, slightly confused, moved to answer the call. She smiled when the porter announced that a parcel had arrived with her name on it, and she trotted down the stairs to sign for the good herself. On returning to the flat, she peeled open the carton and laughed victoriously as she pulled out her prize, smoothing it carefully before returning to the door to bolt it from the inside. There was no way she could allow herself to be disturbed now, or everything would be jeopardised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flood**

_I knew the waves were icy, when I felt them all retreating,  
Went to take a dive in the deep end,  
Oh, what was I thinking…_

The smell which filled Lilly's nose when she turned her key in the door of her apartment that evening was most welcome and she wanted to melt into Miley's arms when she emerged from the kitchen space, wearing Lilly's cooking apron, and wielding a wooden spoon. "Good evenin'. Where've you been all day? I missed you." Miley said, ever charming, and with an adorable smile.

"I got called away." Lilly replied, somewhat breathlessly, for Miley's hair was tumbling lusciously about her shoulders, her blue eyes were bright and so friendly.

"That's okay. It gave me time to get some stuff done and cook you up some dinner." Miley said and waved the spoon in the direction of the kitchen.

Lilly smiled and lowered her kitbag to the floor, "Thanks. That's really sweet of you."

"So, where'd you go?" Miley asked, floating back to the stove to stir the contents of a saucepan.

"There was an emergency." Lilly sighed, moving her hands to her eyes where she rubbed them tiredly. "A building started to collapse in one of the worse affected areas." Dark images crossed her mind as she remembered the decline of the mortar and the ceaseless rush of flood water that swirled in the basin of the town. It had grown filthier and stagnant in places. She was not looking forward to when it would eventually drain and leave behind the sludge, and the remains of the lost victims.

"Oh." Miley paused in her ministrations and fixed worried eyes on Lilly. "Were there any casualties?"

Lilly shook her head, "No, but we had to do a sweep of the area anyway and make sure the crews at street level were safe."

"Sounds tiring. You weren't due back on until later tonight, were you?"

"Nah. But, it's okay. It's kind of what happens in this line of work. It means that I have tomorrow off though." Lilly grinned, "So, I get to have a good night's sleep and then I can help you out with whatever you need."

Miley smiled in return, "I managed to get a lot done today, so if you want we can just hang out and take it easy."

"I would love that." Lilly replied eagerly and then bit her tongue. She had to curb this enthusiasm before she landed herself in trouble. She had already said too much that morning. Lilly's cheeks burned, but thankfully Miley didn't seem to notice as her full attention was once more on her cooking. "Oh," Lilly cleared her throat, "I've just remembered… Joannie might be coming round later for a couple of drinks. I hope that's okay?"

Miley chuckled, "Lilly, it's your flat."

"I know, but she can be a bit… loud, sometimes."

"I think I can cope." Miley said good-humouredly. "Now, you go sort yourself out and dinner will be ready in five."

Lilly was still smiling as she moved into her room and saw the bed, perfectly made up and everything in sight straightened out or placed tidily. She changed into some fresher clothes and when she stepped back into the living area, she found Miley already sitting with a plate of food laid out for Lilly. "This looks great." Lilly said as she took her place. "What is it?"

Miley smiled shyly, "It's an attempt to make my dad's famous catfish stew, but without the catfish. I had to use a substitute fish."

"Sounds interesting." Lilly replied and lifted a little off her plate on her fork, "I've never had faux catfish stew before." She carefully transferred the food to her mouth and had to smile at the effect the flavours had across her palate. "Mmm… Delicious."

"Do you really like it?" Miley asked, leaning forward in her seat and Lilly laughed lightly.

"Yes, Miley, it's really good."

"That makes me very happy." Miley sighed as she rested back against her chair, "My ex-boyfriend used to hate my cooking."

"How?" Lilly asked, her brows creasing together in annoyance towards the man she had never met, "This is really good and he shouldn't have discouraged you."

"It's okay. Everyone has different opinions."

"Well, some people are also just plain mean." Lilly grunted and she glanced up when Miley laughed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Sticking up for my culinary abilities, you're like my little knight in shining armour or something."

"Yeah, well, when the clock stops on my working day it doesn't mean that I switch off. Once a hero, always a hero." Lilly supplied in return and Miley's smile only grew.

Soon Lilly had ploughed through the majority of her food and was scraping up the dregs with the edge of her fork. "Easy Lilly." Miley said, amusement twinkling in her sapphire eyes, "There's still some more and I can even freeze it for you to enjoy another time."

"That would be great." Lilly almost moaned, "I think this is the best meal that's ever been cooked in my flat."

Miley blushed, "You're just being nice again."

"Nope." Lilly shook her head easily and rose to take Miley's plate, "I'm just honest." She gave Miley a wink whilst she maneuvered around the table to sort out the dirty crockery in the sink. A tap on the door brought a mildly dissatisfied noise from Lilly's throat, "That's probably Joannie."

"Do you want me to let her in?" Miley asked and Lilly sighed.

"I think you're gonna have to. She already knows I'm here."

Miley merely laughed before flitting to the door and releasing the latch to reveal another brunette. Joannie's eyebrows disappeared beneath her fringe for a moment, but then she regained her cool composure, "Millie?"

"It's Miley!" Lilly barked from the kitchen and she quickly caught Miley's eye, "Sorry, it's a Joannie thing to get people's names wrong."

Joannie only smirked, capturing Miley up in her gaze once more, "Sorry. Hello Miley, it's great to see you again." Joannie offered Miley her hand and Lilly had to remind herself to return to the neglected dishes. Surely her co-worker couldn't say anything too insulting to her new friend.

"It's good to see you too." Miley smiled pleasantly and stepped aside to allow Joannie past her, where she moved to the table and put a bag containing beer down in the centre of Lilly's kitchen.

"What? We don't have to work tomorrow!" Joannie smiled brightly and Lilly felt her own lips curl into a grin; it was contagious when Joannie was in a good mood. "Here, let me crack some open." Joannie reached into the bag before expertly choosing the correct drawer which held the bottle opener. "Do you drink beer, _Miley_?"

"Sure." Miley replied and wandered back over to take the proffered beverage.

"So, how are you finding bunking in with Lilly?" Joannie asked, taking a sip of her drink, "Is she treating you right?"

Lilly scowled in Joannie's direction as her cheeks flared red, whereas Miley merely smiled serenely, "She's been great. I couldn't have asked for a sweeter host."

"Yeah." Joannie sighed, "Lilly's a sweetie alright. She's always there for me, rain or shine. If ever I get into a mess she comes out and picks me up. That's why she's number one on my speed-dial." Joannie rested her hand on Lilly's arm in a friendly manner, but Lilly recognised the glint in Joannie's eye; she was pushing to see how far Miley cared for her. Lilly knew this game, and she didn't like it.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to work out that Lilly's a very dependable and kind person." Miley replied simply.

"Oh, she's a lot more than that." Joannie continued, "She'll always go beyond expectations to get her friends out of sticky situations. I remember this one time I was passed out and I didn't even know where I was. Lilly drove all over town searching for me. How long were you out for? I reckon it was about six hours?"

Lilly swallowed, her throat was very dry, "I don't think it was as long as that… You're exaggerating, Joannie." She dared a glance at Miley then, yet she couldn't interpret anything from the fleeting moment her eyes fell upon Miley. The other woman was quiet, her vision looking inwards as she reflected on her thoughts.

"I think it was." Joannie replied in a low voice and when Lilly met her eyes again she saw the admiration which Joannie held for her. She never forgot any good deed Lilly had completed for her throughout their rocky friendship and she was always quick to return the favour.

Lilly cleared her throat, leaning past Joannie to reach her beer, which she helped herself to. When she lowered the bottle, however, she found Miley watching her, with eyes that housed awe and it made Lilly uncomfortable. They were meant to be equals. Her stomach sunk; it would never work between them and she was kidding herself trying to win Miley's heart. She should have just walked away after she had put Miley in the ambulance.

The blare of Joannie's phone brought Lilly out of her internal contemplation, and her friend shifted awkwardly as she reached into her pocket to read the message. "That was Ollie… Apparently he's having an impromptu party tonight. Are you game?"

Lilly shook her head slowly, "I'm tired. I'm gonna stay in and relax." Her voice was still hoarse and Joannie only shrugged, quickly gulping down the rest of her drink.

"I'm going. I'll see you at the station though." She turned to flash Miley a bright smile. "See you around Miley. Perhaps next time I'm here we can get to know each other a little better?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Miley replied softly and Lilly felt a wave of anger flare through her.

"I'll let you out." She said and escorted Joannie to the door, stepping into the hallway with her and closing the door carefully behind them. "What are you doing?" Lilly asked, her eyes flickering backwards and forwards over Joannie's features, trying to read the thoughts of the woman who seemed to enjoy pushing her into corners.

Joannie sighed, "Lilly, please don't be mad at me…"

Lilly ran her fingers through her hair, "Joannie, I'm exhausted. Can you please explain to me what went on in there? Why did you even came round if you were going somewhere else?" She kept her voice low, the sudden rage seeping out of her as easily as it had come.

"I'm trying to protect you, Lilly." Joannie said, "I love you, okay? You're my best friend, almost family, and I have to look after you, sort of like an older sister defending the younger, sensitive one, whose heart always ends up broken."

"She's not going to break my heart."

"Lilly, she will never have your heart. She's straight." Joannie reached out to rest her hands lightly on Lilly's arms.

"You think I don't know that?" Lilly mumbled, "I'm just enjoying spending time with her, that's all. Soon she'll walk out of my life and we might have a friendship out of it."

"But you'll always wish it was something more." Joannie reflected, "I haven't seen you bend over yourself backwards because of someone else in so long. I just needed to know whether it was for the right person."

"And you had to come and see for yourself that it's not her." Lilly nodded, "I know."

"Lilly…"

"No. It's okay." Lilly forced a smile and the attempt was uncomfortable, "Seriously, I'm fine. It'll only be a couple more days at the most and then I'll be on my own again – living my happy life, and not clogging it up with false dreams." She paused to meet Joannie's eyes once more, "Thank you for looking out for me."

"Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Of course." Lilly watched Joannie as she retreated down the hallway, listening to her footsteps on the stairs until her ears could no longer trace the sound Joannie made as she moved through the building.

Lilly rolled her eyes, trying to shake off the destructive thoughts now ringing in her mind like irritating jingle bells. Joannie's visit that evening had been a wake-up call that Lilly didn't want to face, yet she knew that for the sake of her own feelings she had to. Letting herself back into the flat, her eyes unconsciously sought out Miley, and found her tidying away their used dishes into cupboards in the kitchen.

The door clicked shut behind Lilly and Miley glanced up to meet her eyes, "Hey."

"Hi." Lilly muttered and made her way to the couch in the lounge, where Miley joined her and handed her the beer she had left on the counter. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Miley said, with a small smile that didn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Joannie." Lilly said suddenly, almost cursing her need to apologise, but the thought of upsetting the beautiful woman before her was almost too much. "She can be a bit intense sometimes."

"It's okay." Miley soothed, "What are you apologising for anyway? That someone cares for you? That's a great thing to know, Lilly."

"There's a difference between caring for someone and being weird." Lilly replied and her lips curled into a half smile.

Miley nearly smiled with her, but then her brow creased into a small frown, "Was my being here tonight a problem?"

"What?" Lilly asked softly.

"I mean, when I opened the door she looked confused as to why I was here… Did she want to only see you tonight?"

"I- no… I don't think you…"

"Can I ask you something?" Miley was fidgeting with her fingers and Lilly managed to close her mouth, to nod her head rigidly and watch as the other woman blushed. "Are you two, like… Are you dating?"

"Dating?" Now it was Lilly's cheeks that burned fuchsia.

"Yeah. She couldn't take her eyes off you and you're really close."

"Joannie's not…" Lilly took a gulp of air. "I am… Miley…" It was difficult when her brain wasn't transmitting the right words to her mouth. "How did you know I'm gay?"

"I found your book." Miley was chewing her lip, as she watched Lilly with apprehensive eyes, "I couldn't help it. I flipped it over and landed on a chapter where two girls were… Making out."

"Okay…" Lilly released a whoosh of air from her chest. "Well, Joannie's not gay. She's just my friend and she gets very protective of me."

"But, why is she being like that with me around?" Miley's lips pursed together in a pout and Lilly wanted to destroy the distance between them, to feel the sensation of Miley's lips against her own. She looked like she was a good kisser, that she really knew how to please someone with her mouth. Lilly blinked, it was time to erase these thoughts because they would only lead her to ruin.

"She's like that with any attractive woman I spend time with."

"Is she jealous?"

Lilly laughed, "I've never asked. Perhaps she is." Her eyes sparked brightly when they collided with Miley's once more. It was amusing because Sarah had landed on the same conclusion when Joannie had watched Lilly interact with the medic for the first time. "I'm sorry if she upset you." Lilly finished on a serious note.

Miley shook her head, "She didn't. It takes a lot more than that, Lilly."

"Well alright, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was gay in person."

Then it was Miley's turn to laugh, "What difference would it make?" She was shaking her head, her eyes bright and warm again, "The sky's still blue, birds still sing and, Lord knows, the rain will still fall. You're Lilly – the same person I met when you saved my life a couple of days ago. And you become more wonderful in each minute I grow to know you further." Lilly had to break their gaze because she couldn't handle the intensity radiating from Miley. Then she was aware of the delicious feel of Miley's soft palm slipping into her hand. Miley was shuffling near her across the couch, and the smile she wore was almost dazzling as Lilly met her eyes once more. "Thank you so much for taking me in."

"I couldn't leave you out in the cold." Lilly sighed, her breathing becoming quicker as her heart gulped the oxygen from her blood in its erratic rhythm.

"Apparently not." Miley's voice was low whilst her eyes flickered over Lilly, "Soon you'll understand just how much it means to me." Her tone was definite as Miley inflicted a promise between them that Lilly had to believe.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This is the last chapter of the story... I hope it goes down well. Oh, dcjp? I think I'll dedicate this segment to you. I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you - river deep, mountain high._

_Also readers, this - "Don't compromise yourself, you're all you've got." It's a quote I read in a confidence building book and it's stuck with me all week. Just thought I'd share that with you :) It's not necessarily got anything to do with this chapter at all! Just food for thought...  
_

_x_

**Flood**

_Such a natural disaster, love,  
Bringing on the flood of love,  
Love me like a flood of love…_

White froth bubbled to the top of the dark liquid which continued to churn and swirl as Miley circled the spoon through her morning mug of coffee. The drink had all of her attention as she leaned over the hot java, occasionally blowing on the surface to watch the mist of condensation fan outwards and then return to her lips when she inhaled.

It was still early, which is why she required the caffeine, and she had slept poorly on the couch despite Lilly's attempts to sacrifice her own bed for Miley. The brunette wasn't having any of it though, knowing Lilly's need to sleep on a decent mattress after a long day at work, and it was without regret that she had arranged her cushioned nest in the lounge. She had lain for slow hours that night with her gaze on the ceiling, grey in the darkness of the room, whilst she contemplated her fate. Miley was homeless in Lilly's city and her own was sodden with water that would have rotted through half of her possessions by now. The only solution would be to pack up whatever she had left and fly back to Crowley Corners, into the open arms of her father who had already promised her a bed. Yet something was holding her here. Somehow she had woven stubborn roots into the place she was currently residing and her raw determination to make things work was taking hold.

Miley shook her head, resting her cheek into the palm of the hand which wasn't incessantly rotating the spoon through the coffee. It was not even her own grit that kept her still. She was becoming attached to the notion of being a nobody; Miley was no longer performing, and she had escaped the thumb of a manager who kept her so tightly spread throughout the pages of a diary that Miley had no time for herself. She was temporarily free and enjoying the feeling of content which had been generated through her from the moment when Lilly had opened the door to her flat and let her stay.

"Lilly…" Miley sighed to herself, her thoughts instantly flocking away from herself and to the woman on the other side of the bedroom door. She lowered her hand from her cheek and laid it on the table, bracing herself against standing because she longed to crawl into bed beside Lilly. "And then what?" Miley buried her face into her hands; she didn't know. It would have been so easy to lie, to state that she craved the comfort of the duvet and a few extra hours sleep, but she had never been able to fool herself. Miley had always known what she wanted – she was headstrong like that, yet now her confidence was wavering and it shocked her. No one had ever left her questioning who she was because up until the flooding she had always known.

The night before when Joannie appeared in the doorway of Lilly's flat had been uncomfortable for Miley. The other woman was attractive, there could be no doubt, and her eyes burned with an eagerness that cooled Miley's sense of self-assuredness, leaving her quiet in her wake. Joannie had gone on to praise Lilly with the devotion of a lover and Miley, an outsider to their relationship, could only become gradually weakened by the pair. Lilly was so comfortable within her skin, with what she wore and who she was that Miley wanted to scream because she no longer knew for herself. She couldn't say that her feelings for Lilly were platonic, or merely admiring, because she was so attracted to her easy manner, the sweet smell of her golden hair and her bright, sky-like eyes, that she couldn't think straight. Lilly and Joannie were equals, both with the same brilliant longing to help and to stand guard over mortality that Miley could never match up. She was sinking so deeply in her desire for Lilly that at times she could barely breathe.

When Lilly had walked out of the apartment with Joannie and closed the door behind them, Miley had plummeted. They were out there for long minutes and she had wanted to torture herself, to peer through the spy-hole and watch what she thought would be an amorous exchange. Miley stayed away, however, and she had itched with guilt when Lilly returned to her. Lilly was beautiful and if she was happy in a relationship with Joannie, then what did it matter? Miley wasn't supposed to know she was gay and she didn't even understand for herself the true extent of her feelings for Lilly. She would only be leading the blonde along a road of possible destruction if she made her an experimental game of personal discovery. Lilly didn't deserve that.

Miley's ears pricked at the sound of movement in the next room. Lilly's feet were shuffling their way to the closet, which creaked when the door opened and there was a pause whilst Lilly evidently reflected her clothing options. Then the doors squeaked shut once more and the bedroom door peeled away to reveal a slightly dishevelled blonde peering towards Miley in the kitchen.

"Mornin'." Miley said, getting to her feet at once and moving to the coffee maker. "How'd you sleep?" She asked whilst she poured out Lilly a steaming mug of rich, caffeinated java.

"I slept really well, thank you." Lilly replied, blinking against the light and with a small smile twitching across her features. Her eyes were becoming wider as they adjusted to wakefulness and her hair was pulled into a messy pony-tail. She had thrown on a college branded sweater and she was wearing a pair of cheque pyjama bottoms that were long and nestled around her feet so only her bare toes showed. The nails of which were painted teal.

Lilly moved to settle in the chair across from Miley and gladly took her cup to cradle in her hands. She was deep in thought and Miley couldn't help but throw clandestine glances in her direction, watching the purse of her lips as she blew on her hot drink. She was very adorable and this was a side of her that Miley was growing to admire, along with all of Lilly's other traits which had Miley's butterflies stretching their wings that morning. Not only was this woman physically strong and compassionate beyond her years, but she was very pretty and charming, and she had a quick sense of humour. _If only she were a guy…_ Miley thought to herself, yet quickly cursed the thought. No man could ever be so soft.

"How did you sleep?" Lilly's voice broke through Miley's thoughts and Miley followed Lilly's line of attention to the couch, "Was it okay for you?" She looked mildly anxious and Miley was swift to dispel her worries.

"I slept fine, thank you. I was as snug as a bug in a rug."

"Good." Lilly grinned, "But you can have the bed tonight if you want."

"Aren't you working tomorrow?"

Lilly shrugged, "Does it matter?" There was a playful glint in her eyes and Miley chuckled.

"Yes, it does. I'm happy to bunk on the couch until I can move… Somewhere." There was still no where to go, at least until a big cheque landed on Lilly's doorstep from Miley's bank that would cover her flights.

"Stay as long as you like." Lilly said and took another slow sip from her mug, "I mean it. It's kinda nice having you around."

"Really?" Miley sounded doubtful, but the blonde only giggled.

"Well, sure, I mean, you cooked me dinner, didn't you? And you leave the place tidy, right? If you would consent to sleep in my bed instead of slumming it on the couch you'd be much better off, you know?"

"And where would you sleep?" Lilly's eyes wobbled away from Miley's and the brunette scoffed, slurping from her mug, "Exactly."

Miley watched Lilly closely over the brim of her coffee cup pretending to drink deeply, yet only seeing Lilly's expression grow more contemplative. She longed to ask her what was wrong, but she feared the answer because it was something she could not predict.

"If I knew you better you would be sleeping in my bed, with me." Lilly sighed and she almost winced when she glanced up again. "Sorry, was that crossing some kind of line?"

Miley shook her head, "Not at all. You're really sweet, Lilly." She thought of Lilly's arms wrapped around her, cocooning her away from all of the troubles that reality kept pressing in. Miley couldn't help the mental image of that night when those same arms had lifted her off her feet and then hugged her close when they fell into the night sky together. That bond which had been woven between them during those moments, within the space of a few minutes, was only become tighter as the days passed. Yet Miley wasn't choked by it, she needed it because it was comforting, and what would she do if it should snap?

"…Would you want to, then?" Lilly's voice was hesitant, and Miley blinked, gathering her thoughts together to focus on the other woman. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to share my bed."

Miley swallowed; aware of the effort it took all of the muscles in her throat to complete this usually simple action. "I don't see that being a problem." She was feeling light-headed, as her blood gasped the oxygen straight from her lungs.

Lilly only nodded tersely with a tighter smile than had previously shown on her normally bright disposition. It was not like her to be so closed to Miley, because the brunette prided herself in being able to read all the happy emotions which passed through Lilly in her body language and expressions. Yet who was Miley fooling? Lilly and all of her mannerisms were still new to her, and the woman was bound to have a 'dark side'; places in her psyche which outer hands could not reach so easily.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Miley smiled and set her empty mug to the side, "I don't mind." The grey clouds had dispersed and the sun shone through in Lilly's new smile. "What do you have?"

Lilly shrugged, "I can cook you biscuits in gravy."

Miley laughed, "And why would you want to do that?"

"I thought it was a standard Southern breakfast?"

"No." Miley's eyes twinkled as she rose to help Lilly rummage through her cupboards, "Not unless it's a Sunday morning and dad's hung over after a night performing in the local bar and getting free drinks afterwards for his troubles."

"Then what would you like?"

"I'm gonna cook us some pancakes." Miley decided with a content sigh.

"If you must." Lilly said casually, yet the bright grin gave away her pleasure at the menu choice. "I'll make myself comfy on the couch then and you can bring it over to me, woman."

"Is this how you treat all the ladies who have the honour of waiting on you?"

"No. You'd be the first one."

Miley paused before she broke the first egg into the mixing bowl, "Really?"

"Yeah." Lilly said, picking up the remote and appearing interested in operating the television, but Miley could see past the veil.

"Do you find that you give more of yourself to a relationship than someone else is willing to give back?" Miley asked nonchalantly.

"Always." Lilly replied in a quiet voice, putting the control down and leaving the screen blank.

Miley felt a pang of sympathy for the other woman; for years she had been trailing after Jake whilst her teenage dream became a grown woman's nightmare. It just hadn't been worth it. "I understand."

"I thought you would." Lilly said and she smiled warmly, her eyes bright with the same compassion she had held when she had looked Miley over in the helicopter on the first night they had met.

Miley put down the unscathed egg and walked to the couch, resting her palm against Lilly's cheek whilst her eyes burned into those of the other woman, whose expression turned stormy. "I wish I could tell you just how lovely you are." Miley sighed, "But I know you wouldn't come close to believing. You deserve someone who will take care of you, and I mean in every way. You need to be treated like a princess sometimes and promised the world. You need someone to pick up your clothes and put them in the washing machine after you've served a long day at work. God, you need someone to make you soup when you're sick or cook you breakfast when you've drunk too much the night before."

"And what about you?"

Miley shook her head, "I don't know what I need." _But I know that I want you. _"And that's okay for me."

Lilly's eyes told Miley that she didn't believe her and Miley knew it was a justifiable judgement to make; she didn't believe herself either. She stepped away from Lilly, returning to the kitchen where she cracked the egg and watched the slow descent of the yolk into the bed of flour. Further voices in the lounge informed her that Lilly had relented and switched the television on, so she let her watch it, her own concentration on the churning of the mixture which would eventually be their breakfast.

There was something soothing in the movement of the wooden spoon through the gloopy concoction of batter. Miley's eyes flickered to the clock, registering the time and then her pulse fluttered in her neck. She had only just remembered. "So, Lilly…" Miley cleared her throat awkwardly, tilting her head over her shoulder in the blonde's direction whilst she continued to stir.

Lilly hadn't heard her however, and was leaning forward on the couch intently. She was wearing a pair of glasses which Miley hadn't seen her put on. Miley frowned slightly; she hadn't known that Lilly needed glasses. "Hmm… Did you say something?" Lilly asked, her head resting on her curled fist and she barely turned to see Miley staring.

"You wear glasses." Miley replied simply, forgetting why she had tried to attract Lilly's attention.

"Yeah." Lilly sighed, "Normally I go for contacts but I can never be bothered before I've had a shower or anything." Then she flashed Miley a grin, "Sorry, I was hoping you'd never catch me in my dorky spectacles."

Miley laughed, "They're not dorky Lilly."

"You're a really bad liar." Lilly was still smiling when her eyes returned to the screen.

"What are you watching?" Miley asked, the feeling of unsettlement quickly returning when she heard a familiar talk-show hostess' voice bleat across the space between her and the sound-system.

"It's the Ellen show."

"Oh. It's probably a re-run." Miley said, trying to act casual when her hands had started shaking and the mixture was probably de-lumpy enough, but she couldn't stop stirring.

"No… It's definitely not." Lilly leaned back and then she glanced over at Miley, her eyes wider with excitement, "Apparently Hannah Montana's on it – doing a segment on the flooding." Lilly's hands flew nervously to her mouth, "It's based on things that are going on here. But, why would she want to talk about that? Surely people are more interested in what's going on in her life? She performs from time to time but she must be in her late twenties by now…" Lilly trailed off and perched ever more forward on her seat.

Miley cringed as she lifted the bowl off the counter, hugging it to her whilst she watched from the edge of the lounge, at just the right angle where she could see the television. She tried to continue tending to the mixture cradled in her arms, yet she quickly gave up and only hovered, fretting as she watched her short piece.

Ellen was smiling from her armchair, whilst the guest seat remained empty. Instead she was introducing the person on the screen between the chairs; the familiar blonde hair and youthful face of a woman clad in black had Ellen's studio guests on their feet. Hannah Montana was introduced as being filmed from another location on webcam and then the entire television picture was filled with Hannah, as her message was played to the nation.

Miley watched and remembered how she had used Lilly's phone to gain access to Ellen, to recall the demand which the hostess had made of her to appear on a live show in the near future. She had explained to the sympathetic woman her circumstances and offered, instead of a personal interview, to send over a recording of herself promising aid to the victims of the flood. Hannah Montana was setting up a trust which would help people who had lost everything in the flood waters. She was putting forward her own money to provide the foundations of a charity which would grant relief to those who needed it most. Rescue centres would have their own section to appeal for more help, better facilities and food provisions. Hannah would also tend to the needs of those who were grieving; the ones left behind to make arrangements for those whom the flooding had claimed.

All the while Miley watched the screen, yet the majority of her attention was on Lilly and how the blonde reacted to everything that she was about to set out to do. Lilly was first tilted forward with her cheek pressed into her palm, but then she began to fidget and to lean back into the chair. She was quickly becoming agitated and once she threw a glance at Miley, before rapidly turning back to the program. Finally the interview was over and Lilly clicked off the monitor. She inhaled deeply, her eyes finding Miley's and then she rose to her feet to cross the distance between them.

Lilly carefully eased the mixing bowl away from Miley's chest, placing it on the side whilst gazing at Miley attentively, with an expression of growing disbelief. She stood still and watched Miley for a few moments longer before reaching out to her and trailing a fingertip across Miley's cheek.

"You have some flour…" Lilly murmured.

"Oh." Miley's breath hitched in her chest at the intimacy of the situation.

Lilly's hand fluttered away, brushing the dust on her pyjama pants. "How could I not have noticed before? Your eyes…" Lilly's own eyes widened behind her glasses, "Your laugh and the way you move…" She shook her head, "And you're right here in my own lounge, in my tiny flat. You were wearing my dress – the black dress from my closet. Miley you're a singer, but you never told me who you really were. I mean – who you are."

Miley swallowed, "I am Hannah Montana." Her voice was surprisingly hoarse as the confession was drawn out by the compelling young woman who had only known her for a couple of days. Yet it didn't matter. It wasn't a problem that Lilly had now joined a select group of people, massing to the count on only one of her hands, who knew about her alter ego. She trusted her implicitly.

"You are. It's unreal. You've slept in my bed… An international superstar has used my shower…"

"Lilly." Miley reached for Lilly's hands, taking them into her own, which were shaking, "I am Hannah Montana, yes, but right now I'm Miley Stewart and I have nothing. What you're seeing in front of your eyes in this minute is all that I am – and I'm wearing your clothes." Miley laughed weakly, "But you, you have done _everything_ in saving me and that's why I want to give as much as I can. I'm going to give your station $100,000 towards more equipment and if that's not enough then I'll write out another cheque. I'll do a fund-raising concert and I will personally visit all of the people who have lost everything they own and those that they love. But I have one more question for you. Lilly, what can I give you?"

"Nothing." Lilly was shaking her head incredulously as she replied quietly.

"There must be something." Miley pleaded, "You know who I am, what I can _do…_"

"And you know who I am." Lilly said, her voice low, "There's nothing I need."

"No, you're wrong, and you know you are because I know what you need."

"What?"

"You need someone." Miley whispered, stepping closer to Lilly.

"I need someone to pick up my clothes and put them in the washing machine after I've done a long day at work." Lilly replied seriously, yet her eyes were twinkling.

"And you need someone to tell you just how lovely you are." Miley sighed and, unable to stop herself, she raised her palm to rest it against Lilly's cheek.

"I need you to kiss me."

Miley swallowed, "Are you sure that it's me?"

"Right now? Without a doubt." Lilly said with a smile and then she was there, stepping into Miley's space and winding her arms around her waist, tugging her body close whilst her lips met Miley's halfway in a soft kiss.

Miley's eyes fluttered shut as all of her concentration flocked to the place where their lips were moving carefully against each other's. She could smell the fragrance of Lilly's skin and the moisturiser which she had used on her face that morning. She marvelled at the tentative dance of their connection and at Lilly's overall softness, whilst her hands slid beneath Lilly's shirt to trace the smoothness of her bare back.

Lilly trembled in Miley's arms and deepened their kiss, pressing herself more ardently against Miley and the brunette found a new heat spreading through her body, starting in each of the places where they touched. Their passion was slow and unassuming, yet Miley's yearning to commit to this desire was also more alive than she had known for years. It was growing since blood pulsated in all of the sensitive areas of her being and Miley was disappointed when Lilly drew away.

"Sorry… I just can't help myself." Lilly whispered, and Miley could feel her breath against her moistened lips.

"I don't mind." Miley replied huskily and she leaned across once more, eager again for the feel of Lilly's mouth.

"Have you… ever…?"

"No." Miley sighed, "But, I want to." She turned the attention of her hands away from Lilly's back, bringing them around to her front to feel the skin she found here. Lilly's stomach was tense with fitness from her training, yet it quivered as Miley's nails grazed over it in her ascent up Lilly's torso. Then Miley found what she had been seeking and her lips curled into a satisfied smile when her palms closed over Lilly's warm breasts.

"Oh…" Lilly gasped and Miley pushed her backwards into the wall, kissing her slowly whilst she explored this new territory; her hands performing the same acts upon Lilly as she always craved for herself.

_So this is how you love a woman…_Miley thought when Lilly released a soft whimper of pleasure. _I could get used to this…_

She didn't have long to reflect, however, for soon Lilly was dragging her into her bedroom, and laying Miley carefully down onto the comforter before settling herself between Miley's legs. It was only then that Miley realised she could hear the sound of the rain beating against the window, yet this was barely audible above Lilly's breathing and Miley knew which noise she preferred.

x-x-x

Miley rolled off the body which lay trembling beneath her own, her eyes shamelessly drinking in every part of Lilly that she had loved in the long hour since they had shared their first kiss in the lounge. A light sheen of sweat covered Lilly's stomach and Miley, lying on her side beside the blonde, ran a single fingertip down her naked skin, starting from between her breasts and finishing in the dip of her midriff.

"My God, you are beautiful…" Miley sighed as she watched Lilly's eyes flicker open when the other woman came back to herself. She leaned over to kiss Lilly lightly and then her mouth blessed each of her cheeks in turn followed by Lilly's eyes which had closed at the feel of Miley's body pressed against her own.

"And you're kind of amazing." Lilly said with a smile that was helplessly growing. "How did you get so… Good? This was your first time with a woman, right?"

Miley laughed, "I'm a fast learner." She brushed some of Lilly's loose hair away from her eyes.

"Well, if you ever want more practice, I'm here for you." Lilly replied with a smirk and Miley instantly kissed the expression as it formed on her lips.

"I look forward to it already."

A pink stain blossomed and filled Lilly's cheeks, "Me too…" She murmured. "So, you're definitely going to stay tonight, then?"

Miley tilted her head to one side as she pretended to contemplate her answer to the question, "Well, seeing as I have no where else to go then I guess I have no choice. Poor me."

"You are suffering." Lilly said gently, her eyes glinting playfully as a rogue ray of sunlight crept into her eyes, turning them cyan.

"Such beautiful, blue eyes." Miley reflected and leaned in to kiss Lilly once more.

"I would say the same about you if I could see your eyes. Right now everything's a bit of a blur."

"Let me fix that." Miley purred and rolled over to where she had thrown Lilly's sweater – her glasses had come off with it in that moment, yet neither female had minded. "Here." Miley said softly and proceeded to place Lilly's glasses carefully in their place, resting on the bridge of her nose.

"The dork returns." Lilly said with a grin.

"I think they're sexy."

Lilly quirked an eyebrow, "I think you're deluded."

"Hey, they got me into bed with you, didn't they?"

"Hmm… Perhaps they are worth something after all? And now I can see you better." Lilly replied and her smile brightened. "Oh, where did the sun come from?" She blinked suddenly and squinted in the direction of the window.

Miley followed her gaze and sat up, pulling the comforter with her as she rose and moved to stand and gaze out at Lilly's town. The rain continued to fall, but in a weakened form while the clouds parted to let the light through. She could smell the damp from the open window and it was not unpleasant now as it had been when she was trapped in the dark a few nights ago. Lilly was getting to her feet to stand behind Miley, wrapping her arms around Miley's waist before pressing a kiss into her neck, and then again on her shoulder.

Lilly sighed, resting her chin against Miley's warm skin and Miley leaned back into her. Lilly's touch was soothing and it seemed to heat Miley through in a way that she had not known for a long time. She could get used to this. Being with Lilly promised safety and a level of emotional understanding which Miley had never gained from any relationship before. The woman was beautiful and compassionate beyond anyone that Miley had ever known. She didn't care that Miley was Hannah Montana because she had taken her in when she had nothing, and she had made something of her.

"Look, just over there…" Lilly whispered against Miley's ear.

Miley smiled to see the sight. The sunlight had turned golden behind the pale clouds which were failing to hide it for much longer and, now, appearing through the mists of the remaining rain was a rainbow. It was all Miley needed to make the day perfect and she turned away from the view beyond the window, to gaze instead into the eyes of her rescuer; as blue as the perfect skies which were emerging above the rainfall.


End file.
